Tyrant's Love
by Sly Blue Roxy
Summary: Akira décide de rejoindre Shiki afin de venger son ami Keisuke.
1. Chapter 1

OMG ! Je viens juste de retrouver une histoire que j'ai écrite il y a des années ^^'

La qualité n'est pas terrible, à mon avis, mais je vais quand même poster ce projet.

Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui auront le courage de lire cette antiquité 3

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Vengeance

Akira marchait dans Toshima. Il enjambait décombres et cadavres. La ville portait toujours les deux mêmes couleurs : le rouge profond du sang des participants et le gris morne des bâtiments en ruine. Akira se dirigeait vers le centre de Toshima. Il entra dans l'immeuble où N avait affronté Shiki. Il monta tranquillement l'escalier. Celui-ci était très étroit et le plafond était assez bas. Le sabre que tenait Akira frottait contre le mur. En voyant la lumière au bout de l'escalier, Akira accéléra. La colère commençait à monter en lui, car il savait qu'il se retrouverait nez à nez avec l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus. Il sortit alors sur le toit. Face à lui, un homme tout en noir, des cheveux jusqu'aux vêtements, qui faisaient contraste avec sa peau blanche.

SHIKI : Ah ! Tu es enfin là ! Je t'attendais depuis longtemps.

Shiki se tenait au milieu du toit. Il tendit une main. Il tenait deux fioles, une contenant un liquide vert-jaunâtre (de la Line) et une contenant un liquide violet.

SHIKI : Tu as vu ? Ma Line n'a pas la même couleur que celle de N. Je me demande de quelle couleur serait l'antidote fabriqué avec ton sang.

AKIRA : Tu veux prendre la relève d'Arbitro ? En diffusant ta propre Line ?

SHIKI : Non. Je n'ai préparé qu'une fiole, par curiosité. Je ne comptais pas rebâtir l'empire de la Line.

Il referma son poing sur les deux fioles, qui volèrent instantanément en éclat.

SHIKI : Sinon, pourquoi es-tu venu me retrouver ?

AKIRA : Et toi, pourquoi m'attendais-tu ?

Shiki s'approcha doucement d'Akira.

SHIKI : Pour continuer ce que nous avions commencé.

AKIRA : C'est aussi pour ça que je suis là.

Shiki n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'Akira. Il était plus grand qu'Akira, il le dépassait d'au moins une tête. Il regarda son adversaire longuement.

SHIKI : Tes yeux m'intriguent toujours autant.

AKIRA : Tu peux parler... Les tiens sont rouges. Rouge sang...

La colère d'Akira montait de plus en plus. Chaque fois qu'il voyait les yeux rouges de Shiki, il pensait à la couleur dont tout le corps de Keisuke avait été imprégné quand la lame de Shiki l'avait transpercé.

SHIKI : Finalement je comprends pourquoi Arbitro voulait faire de toi son nouveau chien. Tu as vraiment un beau visage. Et tes yeux... Ce regard à la fois arrogant, suffisant, et attirant... C'en est presque obscène. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je veux te tuer.

AKIRA : C'est bon ? T'as fini ? Je ne suis pas...

SHIKI : Ah mon dieu que faire ! Te tuer ou faire de toi mon jouet ? Je ne sais pas ce qui serait le plus amusant... Voyons...

AKIRA : ~ Comme d'habitude, il ne fait pas attention à ce que les autres disent... ~

Akira brandit son sabre.

AKIRA : Shiki ! Réveille toi !

SHIKI : Bon alors je vais devoir te tuer... J'aurais voulu moi aussi faire de toi mon chien... Mais bon... Au moins, j'ai compris pourquoi Keisuke était amoureux de toi...

Akira se jeta sur Shiki. Il lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, ce qui le projeta à terre un peu plus loin. Il colla la pointe de son sabre au cou de Shiki.

AKIRA : Je t'interdis de parler de lui !

SHIKI : OK, OK… Je vois que tu as une nouvelle arme. C'est déjà mieux que ton couteau...

AKIRA : Pourtant tu l'as bien senti ce couteau la dernière fois, hein ?

Akira prit le fameux couteau, qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, et déchira le t-shirt de Shiki. Il posa son couteau sur le torse de Shiki et le fit glisser vers le bas. Il suivait les lignes de la cicatrice qu'il avait laissée à Shiki lors de leur dernière rencontre.

SHIKI : Tsss ! Au moins je me souviendrais toujours de ton beau visage avec ça.

Il dégaina son sabre et frappa en direction d'Akira. Celui-ci esquiva l'attaque et Shiki en profita pour se remettre debout.

SHIKI : Je devrais t'en faire une aussi, on serait quittes comme ça.

AKIRA : Tu seras mort avant.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Le choc fit s'écraser les deux lames à terre, ce qui creusa un léger trou dans le sol. Mais aucun des deux hommes n'avaient bougé. Ils repartirent pour une nouvelle offensive. Akira fut déséquilibré par le trou et son sabre vira sur la droite, pour s'empaler dans le bord du toit. Une fissure apparut. Shiki se précipita vers Akira alors que celui-ci était à genoux. Akira roula sur le côté, et la lame de Shiki agrandit la fissure en s'écrasant. Akira saisit les jambes de Shiki, qui s'affaissa sur le sol.

SHIKI : Grrrr toi ! Toujours aussi têtu et obstiné !

Il lui donna un coup de pied qui le propulsa à l'autre bout du petit toit. Mais Akira se redressa tout de suite et courut vers Shiki. Celui-ci, ne s'y attendant pas, se retourna, son sabre à la main, au moment où Akira arriva près de lui. Le sabre transperça légèrement Akira. Mais au même instant, il posa le pied sur la fissure. Le coin du toit s'effondra alors, emportant Akira.

SHIKI : Akira !

Pendant la chute, le sabre de Shiki s'accrocha à une fenêtre, et entailla le torse d'Akira. Shiki se jeta du toit, en essayant de l'attraper. Mais il avait sauté trop tard. Le corps d'Akira heurta le sol. Il perdit conscience.


	2. Chapter 2-1

Mon dieu que ces chapitres sont courts -' On ne dirait pas moi.

Bon courage, jeunes aventuriers qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici !

* * *

Chapitre 2 – Captivité

Partie 1 – Le réveil

Akira entrouvrit les yeux doucement.

AKIRA : Où suis-je?

Personne ne lui répondit. Il ouvrit alors complètement les yeux. Il se trouvait dans une pièce assez sombre, éclairée uniquement par de grosses bougies. Face à lui, un escalier qui menait vers un étage supérieur. A part ça, il n'y avait strictement rien dans la pièce. Akira se leva. Tout à coup, il ressentit une grande douleur sur son torse. En regardant, il s'aperçut qu'il était nu, et qu'il avait le torse bandé. Il remarqua aussi que ses poignets étaient enchaînés, et qu'il avait quelque chose autour du coup. Cela ressemblait à un gros collier pour chien, fermé par un cadenas. Une chaîne était accrochée à ce collier. L'autre bout de la chaîne était solidement attaché au plafond, et fermé par un autre cadenas.

AKIRA : Ah... Que s'est-il passé... Et puis je suis où d'abord ? Et pourquoi faut-il que je sois nu ? Je suis peut-être chez Arbitro... Non... Je n'étais pas avec lui...

Akira tentait de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il ne perde connaissance. Des brides d'images parvenaient à son esprit. Il voyait une silhouette noire, deux sabres, des immeubles. Puis quelque chose de rouge. Des yeux le fixant.

AKIRA : Ah oui... Je me battais contre Shiki et... Et...

Puis d'autres images vinrent. Il voyait un sabre, et du sang. Puis le sol qui s'affaissait sous ses pieds.

AKIRA : Oui ! Le toit s'est brisé après que je me sois empalé dans le sabre de Shiki... Quelle honte... Mais...

Il se souvenait d'une dernière chose. Un homme criant son nom, et la silhouette noire qui tombait au-dessus de lui.

AKIRA : Qu'est-ce que...

Il entendit un bruit. Une porte qui s'ouvrait. Puis des pas. Une silhouette apparut dans l'escalier.

AKIRA : ~ Shiki ? Non, il n'y a aucune odeur de sang... ~

Il vit une fille, ou plutôt une jeune femme, debout devant lui. Elle le regarda un instant, et remonta l'escalier en courant.

MOLLY : Maître Shiki ! Maître Shiki ! Il est réveillé !

Puis plus rien, plus aucun bruit.

Peu après, des bruits retentirent dans l'escalier. Akira s'assit, en faisant en sorte que plus personne ne voit son sexe. La jeune femme avait certainement dû le voir, il ne voulait plus faire cette erreur. La poitrine d'Akira se serra. Devant lui se tenait Shiki. Celui-ci parut surpris, mais il ne perdit pas son sang froid, et s'approcha d'Akira.

SHIKI : Eh bien... Déjà réveillé ? Tu m'impressionnes. Après la chute que tu as faite.

AKIRA : Que s'est-il passé ?

SHIKI : Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

AKIRA : Je voudrais être sûr...

SHIKI : Tsss ! Que tu es exigent... Bon, et bien, nous nous battions sur un toit. Mais avec les coups donnés, le toit s'est fragilisé. Tu m'as foncé dessus quand je me relevais, et tu as fini accidentellement embroché par mon sabre. Et à ce moment-là, la partie du toit sur laquelle tu te trouvais s'est effondrée. C'était une sacrée chute.

AKIRA : Mais tu as sauté non ?

SHIKI : Vrai.

AKIRA : Pourquoi ?

SHIKI : Pour récupérer mon sabre. D'ailleurs, maintenant on est quittes. Il t'a fait une belle entaille sur le torse.

AKIRA : Et tu...

SHIKI : Avant de monter sur tes grands chevaux, sache que tu as été soigné.

AKIRA : Par qui ?

SHIKI : Une de mes domestiques. Tu la rencontreras assez tôt.

AKIRA : Pourquoi suis-je enchaîné ? Et où suis-je ? Et toi, que fais-tu là ? Et c'était qui cette jeune femme ? Et pourquoi m'a-t-on soigné ? Et surtout, pourquoi je suis nu ?!

SHIKI : Ahhh... Qu'est-ce que tu en poses des questions... Tu étais mieux quand tu étais dans les vapes...

AKIRA : Mais je...

SHIKI : Silence !

Il mit une main autour du cou d'Akira et serra. Il approcha son visage du sien.

SHIKI : Ou bien veux-tu que cette fois mon sabre te transperce entièrement ? Hum ?

Il tira Akira par le cou. Il avait une telle force qu'il soulevait Akira de ce seul bras, en le tenant uniquement par le cou. Akira avait une légère difficulté à respirer, mais Shiki ne serrait pas vraiment son poing. C'était donc supportable. Shiki le colla au mur du fond et le lâcha. Akira retomba à terre.

SHIKI : Molly ! Tanaka !

En moins d'une minute, un homme vint se placer aux côtés de Shiki. Puis une femme les rejoignit. Akira se remit dans sa position précédente, afin de cacher ses parties intimes.

AKIRA : ~ Mince, c'est la femme de tout à l'heure... Espérons qu'elle n'ait rien vu... ~

SHIKI : Je te présente Molly et Tanaka. Molly sera désormais chargée de tes soins et de ton bain.

AKIRA : Hein ?! Mon bain ?!

Les interruptions d'Akira commençaient à énerver Shiki. Il éleva donc la voix.

SHIKI : Akira !

AKIRA : ~ Cette voix ? C'est celle de l'homme qui a crié mon nom ! ~ J'ai compris, je me tais.

SHIKI : Bien. Tanaka, quant à lui, sera chargé de t'apporter ton repas, et il veillera à ce que tu finisse TOUTE ton assiette. Par moments, il viendra te surveiller. Et, ahem, accessoirement, il devra aussi faire en sorte que les bougies soient toujours allumées.

TANAKA : Bien maître.

SHIKI : Vous pouvez disposer.

Molly et Tanaka repartirent donc. Shiki contempla un moment les yeux d'Akira.

SHIKI : Honnêtement, tes yeux me fascinent. J'aurais sans doute dû te les arracher et te laisser pour mort à Toshima.

AKIRA : Justement ! Tu n'avais pas décider de me tuer ?!

SHIKI : Si.

AKIRA : Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

SHIKI : Parce que j'ai besoin que tu fasse quelque chose pour moi.

AKIRA : Et quoi donc ?!

SHIKI : On en reparlera lorsque ta blessure ira mieux.

Shiki se dirigea vers l'escalier. Mais Akira ne voulait pas en rester là, il voulait des réponses

AKIRA : Pourquoi as-tu crié ?

SHIKI : Hum ?

AKIRA : Pourquoi as-tu crié mon nom lorsque je suis tombé ?

SHIKI : Hein ?

AKIRA : Arrête de faire l'innocent, tu as hurlé comme un damné !

SHIKI : Je ne me souviens pas de ça. Tu as sans doute rêvé. Ton repas sera bientôt servi.

AKIRA : Mais...

SHIKI : Plus tard !

AKIRA : Bien...

Shiki commença à monter l'escalier.

SHIKI : Au fait Akira !

AKIRA : Quoi ?!

SHIKI : Il n'y a pas que ton visage et tes yeux qui soient jolis à voir, ton entre-jambe aussi.

AKIRA : Non mais tu...

Shiki partit en riant. Akira se retrouva seul. Il en profita pour réfléchir. Il se demandait ce que Shiki voulait qu'il fasse pour lui.

Peu de temps après, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

AKIRA : Ah ! Tanaka, c'est ça ?

Aucune réponse. Tanaka posa silencieusement un plateau devant Akira. Puis il se plaça à côté de l'escalier. Il ne bougea plus.

AKIRA : ~ Quel homme froid... Pfff il va bien avec Shiki... Quoique Shiki est devenu plus bavard. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Bah, maintenant on se connaît bien, si je peux dire ça comme ça... Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas très envie de discuter avec ce Tanaka... ~

TANAKA : Tu comptes me dévisager encore longtemps ?! Quel regard arrogant !

AKIRA : ~ Et allez, un de plus qui me dit ça... Ça devient lassant à la longue... ~

TANAKA : Mange !

Akira découvrit alors son repas. Il s'agissait uniquement d'un bol de riz.

AKIRA : Il n'y a que ça ?!

Pas de réponse. Akira mangea alors son bol de riz. Au moins, celui-ci était très bon. A peine eut-il fini de manger que Tanaka récupéra le plateau et partit.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Quelqu'un entra à nouveau. C'était une femme. Elle tenait une serviette.

AKIRA : Vous êtes... Molly, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme lui sourit en approchant.

MOLLY : En effet, c'est cela ! Euh, il est temps que je vous amène au bain, d'après maître Shiki.

AKIRA : Euh...

MOLLY : Tenez, j'ai pensé que, dans l'état dans lequel maître Shiki a décidé de vous laisser, une serviette vous serez utile.

AKIRA : Ouf, merci beaucoup Molly. ~ Elle, elle est gentille ~

Molly s'approcha d'Akira, et déverrouilla le collier de chien, pendant qu'Akira mettait la serviette autour de ses hanches.

MOLLY : Je suis navrée, je dois laisser vos mains attachées.

AKIRA : Pas de problème.

MOLLY : Merci. Alors, suivez moi !


	3. Chapter 2-2

Partie 2 – Explications

Molly guida alors Akira. Celui-ci découvrit qu'il était séquestré dans un sous-sol et que le lieu dans lequel il « vivait » était immense, et bien gardé. Molly s'arrêta devant une porte, avec écrit « Salle de bain privée ». ils entrèrent. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait qu'un grand trou carré dans le sol, comme une piscine. Molly tourna des robinets, et ce grand trou carrelé devint un bain. Molly se mit dos à Akira. Il comprit qu'il devait entrer dans le bain. Celui-ci était vraiment très agréable. Molly s'assit à côté de la baignoire. Akira devina qu'elle avait fait exprès de remplir son bain de mousse, pour qu'il ne soit pas gêné.

MOLLY : Alors, vous vous appelez Akira, c'est ça ?

AKIRA : En effet.

MOLLY : Maître Shiki m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Il vous connaît bien, il a étudié votre passé.

AKIRA : Ah bon ?!

MOLLY : Oui. Il me parlait souvent de vous, et surtout de vos yeux. Alors il a voulu en savoir plus sur vous.

AKIRA : Dans ce cas, il sait aussi ce que l'armée a trouvé sur moi je suppose...

MOLLY : Oui. L'armée vous appelait Null Nicole, car votre sang est efficace contre celui de Nicole Premier.

AKIRA : Vous semblez bien informée... Vous n'êtes pas une simple servante, n'est-ce pas ?

MOLLY : Vous êtes très perspicace ! Allié à votre gentillesse et votre beauté, je comprends pourquoi maître Shiki a besoin de vous.

AKIRA : Vous êtes aussi au courant de ça ?! Même à moi, le principal concerné, il n'a encore rien dit...

MOLLY : Oups ! Je suis désolée, je ne peux rien dire à ce sujet.

AKIRA : Je comprends, mais, vous pourriez m'expliquer certaines choses ? Je ne comprends pas bien où je suis. On ne m'a rien dit...

MOLLY : Bon alors je vais tout vous raconter. Ici, nous sommes dans le manoir de maître Shiki. Il appartenait à ses parents, mais ils sont morts quand il n'avait que quatre ans. Alors nous nous sommes occupés de lui. C'était moi qui prenait soin de lui. J'ai tout juste dix ans de plus que lui. Donc j'ai pris soin de lui depuis mes quatorze ans. C'est pour cela que je suis autant informée, je suis un peu comme sa confidente depuis toute ces années. Je suis aussi, je pense, la seule à voir ses vrais sentiments, au-delà de cet air blasé ou narcissique qu'il affiche toujours sur son visage. Bref, passons. Ici dans le manoir, le personnel est composé d'hommes et de femmes. Les hommes se chargent de protéger le manoir. Les femmes, nous sommes six au total, nous nous chargeons des repas des gardes ainsi que du ménage. Et nous servons aussi de « dames de compagnie » pour les invités riches ou importants de maître Shiki. Voilà en gros. Des questions ?

AKIRA : Oui. Quel âge a Shiki ?

MOLLY : Il a 23 ans.

AKIRA : Donc vous en avez 33. Waouh ! Vous ne les faîtes vraiment pas !

MOLLY : On me le dit souvent, hi hi ! D'autres questions ?

AKIRA : Comment sont morts les parents de Shiki ?

MOLLY : Oh, et bien... Ils ont été assassinés...

AKIRA : Pardon ?

MOLLY : Je vous explique. Le père de maître Shiki avait un travail assez particulier. Il était au service de l'Etat. On lui envoyait des fiches sur certaines personnes. Il était chargé de tuer ces personnes. Il s'agissait de criminels très dangereux, dont les actes méritaient la mort. Du coup, beaucoup de personnes étaient les ennemis du père de maître Shiki, vu le nombre de criminels importants dans le pays.

AKIRA : Et comme il y a des gardes encerclant ce manoir, je suppose que Shiki a reprit le flambeau de son père.

MOLLY : En effet.

AKIRA : Moi qui pensait que ce n'était qu'un tueur... C'est une belle cause je trouve de débarrasser le pays de ses criminels. Après l'Igura...

MOLLY : Justement, vous ne l'avez connu que dans l'Igura. Là, c'était sa période massacrante. A cause de N... Mais c'était quand même pour le travail.

AKIRA : N ? Mais pourquoi ?

MOLLY : C'est à lui de vous raconter ça. Ça serait bien que vous, vous arriviez à voir le vrai maître Shiki...

AKIRA : Pourquoi moi ?

MOLLY : Pour l'instant, ce n'est que mon humble avis, mais je sens qu'il a quelque chose avec vous... Quoi, je ne sais pas. Mais, il vous a épargné et ramené ici. Il a voulu que je vous soigne. Et maintenant il veut que je m'occupe de votre bain, mais il sait bien que vous n'accepterez pas que je vous lave, il me l'a dit. Je pense qu'il veut juste que je vous tienne compagnie, pour que toute envie de partir sorte de votre esprit. Mais bon, ce n'est que mon avis, hi hi ! Une autre question ?

AKIRA : Ah, oui ! Des « dames de compagnie » ?

MOLLY : Et oui. Ce manoir est gigantesque. Maître Shiki nous laisse tous dormir ici, dans l'aile des servants. Ici, nous sommes dans l'aile des invités. Et à l'étage, ce n'est que pour maître Shiki et les personnes importantes pour lui. Personne n'y a encore jamais dormi... Enfin bref, les invités que reçoit maître Shiki sont des gens importants de l'Etat, ou alors des officiers chargés de l'aider. Il doit donc subvenir à tous leurs besoins, alors les servantes peuvent leur permettre de... Euh... Se soulager.

AKIRA : C'est immonde !

MOLLY : Vous savez, aucune de nous ne sera mariée, alors cela fait autant de bien aux servantes qu'aux invités.

AKIRA : Et vous ?

MOLLY : Je suis la seule à pouvoir dire non si je ne veux pas.

AKIRA : Ah ! Une dernière question. Pourquoi tout le monde ici appelle Shiki maître ?

MOLLY : Tous les servants vouent leur vie à maître Shiki. C'est en quelque sorte pour lui prouver que nous lui resterons fidèles.

AKIRA : Waouh ! Ça fait beaucoup de choses apprises.

MOLLY : Oui nous avons beaucoup parlé. Mais au moins,vous savez vraiment tout, plus besoin de se tracasser avec cela. Et puis, je vous aime bien.

AKIRA : Moi aussi Molly.

MOLLY : Allez, maintenant que vous êtes tout propre, sortez que je refasse votre bandage, et vous pouvez garder la serviette, je m'arrangerais avec maître Shiki.

AKIRA : Merci beaucoup.

Molly se retourna. Akira sortit du bain et se sécha avec de nouvelles serviettes. Puis il remit la serviette que lui avait donné Molly autour de ses hanches.

AKIRA : C'est bon.

Molly se mit face à lui et refit son bandage. Puis elle le ramena au sous-sol, et lui remit le collier.

MOLLY : Au fait, quel âge avez-vous ?

AKIRA : 21 ans.

MOLLY : Je m'en doutais. Bonne nuit !

Akira se retrouva alors à nouveau seul, dans cette pièce sombre. Il s'allongea par terre, se recouvrit de la serviette, et tenta de s'endormir, sur le sol glacé.


	4. Chapter 2-3

Et on continue le post de cette vieillerie xD Je l'avais presque oubliée ! Déjà qu'elle prenait la poussière bien tranquillement dans son coin :/

Bon courage à ceux qui auront survécu aux premières parties 3

* * *

Partie 3 – La raison

Akira se réveilla brusquement au son d'un claquement de porte. C'était Tanaka qui apportait le petit déjeuner. Il s'agissait encore une fois d'un bol de riz. Akira s'empressa d'avaler son repas. Il ne voulait pas que Tanaka reste avec lui plus longtemps. Et comme prévu, Tanaka partit dès qu'Akira eut fini son repas.

AKIRA : Ahhh... C'est donc à ça que vont se résumer mes journées ? Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est manger, me laver, aller aux toilettes, me faire soigner, et attendre... La seule petite distraction est le fait que Tanaka vienne voir de temps en temps si je ne tente pas de m'échapper... Pfff... Mais au moins, je peux réfléchir... Je ne sais pas encore pour quoi Shiki a besoin de moi. Il a dit qu'il viendrait me le dire quand ma blessure ira mieux, mais j'ai déjà bientôt cicatrisé. Peut-être veut-il étudier mon sang ? Ou bien mes yeux... Beurk... En plus il ne vient même pas ici... J'aurais pu me défouler sur lui !

Voilà donc comment Akira occupait ses journées. Chaque jour était le même que le précédent. On lui apportait ses trois repas par jour, puis le bain, et au lit.

Quatre jours passèrent. Akira venait de prendre son repas. Molly vint le chercher pour son bain. La salle de bain était toujours la même depuis le premier jour. Mais cette fois-ci, Molly ne souriait pas.

AKIRA : Molly, qu'y a-t-il ?

MOLLY : Votre blessure va mieux, je vais devoir dire à maître Shiki qu'il peut venir vous voir. Vous saurez bientôt ce qu'il attend de vous.

AKIRA : Et c'est pour ça que vous êtes triste ?

MOLLY : Euh... Oui... Vous saurez pourquoi demain... Je pense que ça ne vous plaira pas, et c'est ça qui me rend triste... Je voudrais tant que... Non je m'arrête, on en reparlera dans quelques temps...

AKIRA : … OK...

Akira finit de se laver. Il remit la serviette autour de ses hanches et Molly inspecta sa blessure.

MOLLY : C'est fou ce que vous cicatrisez vite !

AKIRA : Oui...

MOLLY : Bon, je vais vous ramener au sous-sol pour que vous dormiez, et après j'irais informer maître Shiki de votre bonne santé.

AKIRA : D'accord...

Akira revint donc dans son sous-sol. Après avoir été attaché, il se coucha par terre, et se recouvrit de la serviette.

MOLLY : Bonne nuit ! Je pense que maître Shiki viendra vous voir demain... Courage, Akira...

Elle sortit. Akira attendit alors que le sommeil le gagne.

Quelques heures après, alors qu'Akira venait de s'endormir, la porte s'ouvrit. La poitrine d'Akira se serra. Il entendit les bruits des pas dans l'escalier. Il fit semblant de dormir, en pensant que c'était Tanaka qui venait le surveiller. Mais il sentit l'odeur du sang.

AKIRA : ~ Shiki ? ~

Akira se redressa brusquement. En effet, Shiki se trouvait devant lui.

SHIKI : Toujours réveillé ?

AKIRA : Ben en même temps, avec la lumière, difficile de s'endormir. Mais heureusement que ce sont des bougies, et non pas des lampes, comme ça j'ai un peu moins froid la nuit. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avoir mis des bougies ici ?

SHIKI : Je trouve que ça donne un petit effet... Et puis, c'est joli le feu...

AKIRA : Des tendances pyromanes ?

SHIKI : Ha ha ha ! Non pas du tout. Dis donc, tu es bien bavard aujourd'hui. Que t'arrive-t-il ? C'est parce que tu ne m'as pas vu depuis ton premier jour ici ?

AKIRA : Non, c'est juste que j'ai appris beaucoup de choses.

SHIKI : Ah ?

AKIRA : Sur toi. Et ton passé.

SHIKI : Tu enquêtes sur moi ou quoi ?!

AKIRA : Eh ! Ce n'est que partie remise ! C'est toi qui as fait des recherches sur mon passé en premier !

SHIKI : Ah... C'est Molly qui t'a raconté tout ça, hein ? Après tout, elle t'aime beaucoup. Ça ne fait que six jours que tu es là et elle t'adore déjà. Elle est vraiment très attachée à toi.

AKIRA : Elle t'aime énormément aussi... Pour elle tu es comme un fils... Elle adore prendre soin de toi... Rien qu'en l'écoutant on voit tout l'amour qu'elle a pour toi.

SHIKI : Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as besoin d'amour ? Je peux y remédier si tu veux.

Shiki enleva la serviette qui servait de couverture à Akira. Il l'allongea et se mit à cheval sur lui. Akira resta calme. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il montrait, car au fond de lui, il était totalement paniqué.

AKIRA : Molly m'apporte suffisamment d'amour.

SHIKI : Oh, le jeune Akira est amoureux.

AKIRA : Pas du tout. Elle est juste très gentille et attentionnée. Et c'est un grand soutient moral pour moi.

SHIKI : Son caractère est des plus agréable. C'est pour cela que je lui parle souvent et que je me confie toujours à elle.

AKIRA : Que fais-tu là ? Molly m'a dit que tu ne viendrais que demain.

SHIKI : Je ne suis rentré du travail qu'il y a trois heures. Elle est venue m'accueillir et m'a dit que tu avais déjà cicatrisé. Et puis, je suis le maître de ce manoir, tu dois m'accueillir aussi.

AKIRA : Très bien, bienvenue chez toi.

SHIKI : Que tu es gentil.

AKIRA : Tu vas me dire ce que tu attends de moi maintenant ?!

SHIKI : En effet petit insolent. Tu es ici pour me satisfaire. Une fois que ce sera fait, tu pourras partir.

AKIRA : Te satisfaire ?

SHIKI : Oui.

Shiki approcha son visage de celui d'Akira. Akira regarda les beaux et terrifiants yeux rouges qui l'admiraient. Sa poitrine se serra à nouveau. Shiki l'embrassa. Akira, instinctivement, lui mordit la lèvre inférieure.

SHIKI : Toujours aussi têtu... Tu ne te laisseras donc jamais faire ?

Akira lui lança un regard mauvais. Shiki sourit narquoisement. Il lécha le sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Puis il montra une main à Akira.

SHIKI : Tu vois ces deux doigts ? Tu ne vas bientôt plus pouvoir t'en passer.

AKIRA : Qu'est-ce que... Ghhh !

Shiki avait enfoncé ses deux doigts dans la bouche d'Akira. Il faisait de petits mouvements de va-et-viens dans sa bouche. Puis, une fois bien humides, il retira ses doigts.

SHIKI : Tu as compris maintenant comment tu devais me satisfaire ?

AKIRA : Ah... Tu es vraiment le pire !

Shiki enfonça ses deux doigts humides en Akira. Celui-ci tenta de se redresser et de le frapper avec ses mains attachées. Shiki attrapa la sangle qui maintenait fermement les poignets d'Akira pour plaquer ses mains au sol.

SHIKI : Quel vilain garçon tu es. Je vais devoir te donner une bonne leçon pour que tu apprennes à te tenir.

Shiki baissa la braguette de son pantalon et fit sortir son sexe. Il l'enfonça violemment en Akira. Celui-ci, qui se retenait depuis le début ne put s'empêcher de hurler, puis de gémir, et de jouir.

SHIKI : Et bien, c'était rapide... Tu t'en es vraiment mis partout, regarde.

AKIRA : Non... Ahh... Arrê... Ah !

SHIKI : Quelle belle voix. Plus fort je te prie.

Shiki s'enfonçait plus profondément en Akira, et surtout plus fort.

AKIRA : Aaaahh ! St... Stop ! Aaaaahhh ! Huh hmmmm... Je... Je vais... Ahhhh !

Et Akira jouit une deuxième fois.

SHIKI : Je pense que de ça non plus tu ne pourras plus te passer... Hummm...

Akira essayait de dégager ses mains. Il voulait à tout prix cacher son visage. Il était si embarrassé et honteux... Mais Shiki maintenait toujours solidement ses poignets. Akira ferma alors ses yeux et pencha sa tête sur le côté.

AKIRA : ~ Je dois supporter ce supplice... Quand il aura fini, je pourrais partir... ~

Akira attendit patiemment que Shiki ait fini. Celui-ci ne s'arrêta qu'après avoir enfin joui.

Akira n'était vraiment pas fier de lui... Il avait tant gémi pendant que Shiki lui faisait l'amour... Shiki remonta sa braguette et regarda Akira.

AKIRA : Allez, détache moi maintenant.

SHIKI : En quel honneur ferais-je cela ?

AKIRA : Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ! Maintenant tu es satisfait, alors laisse moi partir !

SHIKI : Ha ha ! Je ne suis pas encore satisfait. Disons que j'ai un grand appétit, et qu'il me faudra plus pour que je sois pleinement satisfait. Alors je reviendrais ici chaque soir, jusqu'à ce que mon appétit soit calmé. Bon, je vais te chercher Molly. A demain.

Shiki partit, encore une fois en riant. Akira remit la serviette autour de ses hanches et attendit Molly. Celle-ci vint vite le détacher. Elle posa son regard sur le torse d'Akira. Celui-ci crût d'abord qu'elle observait la cicatrice, mais il se rendit compte qu'elle regardait une chose plus dégoûtante. Akira était couvert de sperme, le sien. A ce moment-là, il sentit quelque chose couler le long de sa jambe.

AKIRA : ~ Quel enfoiré, il a joui en moi ! ~

Molly le conduisit ensuite à la salle de bain. Akira se jeta tout de suite dans son bain, voulant effacer ce qui marquait les actes de Shiki.

MOLLY : Je suis navrée...

AKIRA : Ce n'est pas votre faute.

MOLLY : Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça...

AKIRA : Hum ?

MOLLY : Non... Ce n'est rien...

Molly ne dit plus un mot. Akira finit de se laver et Molly le ramena se coucher. Akira s'endormit tout de suite, en essayant de ne pas penser au lendemain.


	5. Chapter 2-4-1

Partie 4 – Jouet sexuel

Sous-partie 1 – Premier cœur battant

TANAKA : Eh ! Debout !

Akira se réveilla doucement.

TANAKA : Ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Ton petit déjeuner est là.

Akira s'assit. Il eut alors extrêmement mal au dos, aux reins et aux fesses. Son visage se déforma de douleur. Tanaka le remarqua, et, bizarrement, il vint s'asseoir devant Akira.

TANAKA : Tu as mal quelque part ?

AKIRA : C'est bon, c'est rien.

Akira était choqué du comportement relativement amical de Tanaka. Celui-ci lui lança un regard intrigué.

AKIRA : C'est juste que j'ai mal dormi, alors j'ai une douleur dans le dos, ça va passer.

TANAKA : Ah d'accord.

Tanaka se leva et repartit à sa place habituelle. Akira découvrit, sans surprise, que son petit déjeuner était un bol de riz.

AKIRA : ~ Ahh... Après une semaine passé ici, je n'ai toujours droit qu'à des bols de riz... Au moins, le cuisinier prépare son riz à la perfection, son goût est vraiment délicieux, je me demande comment il fait. Pourtant ce n'est que du riz. ~

Tanaka repartit. Akira se demanda pourquoi il s'était inquiété pour lui. C'était bien la première fois. Il pensait que ça cachait quelque chose. Mais il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir. Il se rendormit alors.

Quelqu'un descendit au sous-sol. C'était Tanaka. Il était donc déjà midi. Cette fois-ci, Tanaka garda son silence habituel. Akira mangea en silence. Tanaka partit vite.

AKIRA : ~ Et maintenant il me fuit comme la peste... Je pense que je préfère encore Shiki... ~

Akira observa la sangle qui encerclaient ses poignets. En remuant ses mains, il remarqua que la sangle avait fait de grosses traces rouges sur ses poignets. Le simple fait de remuer comme ça ses mains lui faisait très mal. Il était tellement captivé par ses poignets en feu qu'il ne remarqua même pas que Shiki était là.

SHIKI : Ça te fait mal ?

AKIRA : Comme si ça t'intéressait...

SHIKI : Fais voir.

AKIRA : Laisse moi !

Shiki attrapa les poignets d'Akira. Il trancha la sangle avec un couteau.

AKIRA : Eh ! C'est mon couteau. Rends le moi.

SHIKI : Et tu crois vraiment que je vais t'obéir ?

AKIRA : Rends le moi !

SHIKI : Tais toi ! Ce couteau est rangé avec tes habits et ton sabre.

AKIRA : Alors que fais-tu avec ?

SHIKI : Je le prends avec moi quand je viens te voir, au cas où tu essaierais quelque chose. C'est plus discret qu'un sabre.

AKIRA : Tu pourrais au moins laisser mes affaires...

SHIKI : Hein ?

AKIRA : Déjà que je dois te laisser abuser de moi chaque jour pour retrouver ma liberté, tu pourrais au moins avoir la bonté de ne pas toucher à mes affaires !

Akira avait les larmes aux yeux. Etre en présence de Shiki l'affectait émotionnellement.

SHIKI : Tu as raison. Je le rangerais avec tes affaires et je n'y toucherais plus.

Akira sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Il baissa la tête.

AKIRA : Pour une fois que tu écoute ce qu'on te dit...

SHIKI : Oui, en effet. Et tu as aussi dit que je devais abuser de toi chaque jour. Alors couche toi.

AKIRA : Je ne suis pas sous tes ordres !

SHIKI : En voilà une bouche bruyante. Et si tu l'utilisais d'une meilleure façon ?

Shiki posa sa main sur la tête d'Akira, et appuya. Akira, ne pouvant contrer la force de Shiki, se retrouva à genoux. Shiki défit sa braguette.

SHIKI : Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Akira agit à contre-cœur. Il prit le sexe de Shiki dans sa bouche et commença à le sucer.

SHIKI : J'ai libéré tes mains, tu pourrais t'en servir aussi, non ?

Akira masturba alors Shiki tout en suçant et léchant son gland. Shiki avait le sourire aux lèvres. Akira avait, lui, les larmes aux yeux. Faire cela le répugnait et le tuait de honte. Mais son cœur battait toujours aussi fort. Shiki reposa une main sur la tête d'Akira. Quand celui-ci voulut lever la tête, Shiki appuya dessus pour qu'elle reste baissée. Akira leva alors discrètement les yeux. Il vit le visage de Shiki. Celui-ci paraissait au bord de l'extase. Sa bouche était entrouverte, ses yeux fermés et il rougissait. Il se retenait toutefois de faire le moindre bruit. Akira comprit alors ce que voulait dire Molly quand elle lui racontait qu'elle voyait ses vrais sentiments à travers l'air blasé qu'il affichait toujours sur son visage. Le cœur d'Akira battait plus fort que jamais. Il baissa les yeux. Shiki mit sa main à l'arrière de la tête d'Akira et la tira, tout en faisant des va-et-viens avec son sexe. Akira ne maîtrisait plus rien. Il se retrouvait avec le sexe entier de Shiki dans sa bouche. Très vite, celui-ci jouit. Akira fut forcé de tout avaler.

SHIKI : Euh... Ahem ! On va en rester là pour aujourd'hui. A demain.

Il sortit rapidement. Akira s'assit. Il était vraiment choqué d'avoir vu le visage de Shiki en pleine extase... Le cœur d'Akira battait toujours aussi fort. Il n'y avait pas que la présence de Shiki qui lui faisait cet effet, il y avait aussi leurs discussions, les moments où Shiki posait ses mains sur lui, et surtout, quand il voyait les vraies émotions de Shiki apparaître sur son visage.

AKIRA : ~ Et merde... Je suis amoureux de ce tyran... ~


	6. Chapter 2-4-2

Sous-partie 2 – Deuxième cœur battant

La routine d'Akira n'était plus la même à présent. Maintenant, une nouvelle activité s'était ajoutée à son train-train quotidien : être le jouet sexuel de Shiki.

AKIRA : Il ne faut pas qu'il devine que je l'aime... C'est déjà assez difficile pour moi de m'en être rendu compte.

Akira se retrouva à nouveau seul.

Quelques heures plus tard, Tanaka apporta le dîner. Akira mangea lentement son bol de riz. Il cogitait toujours sur ses sentiments envers Shiki et repensa aux événements de tout à l'heure. Tanaka le dévisageait. Il regardait sa bouche. Akira, pensant qu'il avait des grains de riz collés, s'essuya avec sa main. Il découvrit alors que ce n'était pas du riz, mais une goutte de sperme. Il se souvint du jour précédent, quand il avait le torse recouvert de sperme.

AKIRA : ~ Shiki... Grrr ! Je suis sûr qu'il adore me mettre du sperme partout... Quoique... Hier, c'était le mien... ~

TANAKA : Pourquoi vos poignets sont détachés ?

AKIRA : Ah, Shiki est passé après mon déjeuner. Il a pensé que ça me faisait mal, et il a coupé la sangle avec un couteau.

TANAKA : Maître Shiki ?

AKIRA : Oui.

TANAKA : Quelle est votre relation avec lui ?

AKIRA : Ma relation ? Je n'en ai aucune. Mis à part qu'il est celui qui me retient prisonnier.

TANAKA : Ah bon ? C'est tout ?

AKIRA : Oui.

Akira s'empressa de finir son bol. Les insinuations de Tanaka le mettaient mal à l'aise.

Tanaka récupéra le plateau, l'air énervé, puis partit à grands pas. Molly entra à son tour. Elle tenait des menottes.

MOLLY : Coucou Akira. Maître Shiki m'a dit que la sangle vous faisait mal, donc à partir de maintenant, vos mains seront libres, sauf pour le bain. Je dois vous mettre ces menottes.

AKIRA : Ouf, tant mieux.

Molly le menotta donc, et l'emmena au bain. Akira, pour cette fois, commença par se brosser les dents, et plongea dans son bain.

MOLLY : Aujourd'hui, maître Shiki avait l'air content, c'est sûrement grâce aux fameux moments qu'il passe avec vous.

AKIRA : Peut-être...

MOLLY : Désolée de vous parler de ça, mais je...

AKIRA : J'aime Shiki...

MOLLY : Pardon ?

AKIRA : Je suis amoureux de Shiki...

MOLLY : Oh mais c'est super ! Quand maître Shiki saura ça...

AKIRA : Ne lui en parlez jamais !

MOLLY : Mais je suis persuadée qu'il vous aime aussi.

AKIRA : Peut-être, mais je veux qu'il l'assume.

MOLLY : Ah je comprends. Dans ce cas je ne dirais rien. Promis !

AKIRA : Merci Molly.

Akira finit son bain et Molly le ramena au sous-sol.

Une semaine et demi passa. Akira servait chaque jour de jouet sexuel pour Shiki. Les jours étaient toujours les mêmes. La seule chose qui changeait était la position dans laquelle Shiki et Akira faisaient l'amour, mais Shiki était toujours très violent avec Akira.

Mais ce jour-là était différent. Tanaka n'était pas venu porter le petit déjeuner et le déjeuner à Akira. Il n'arriva que pour le dîner.

TANAKA : On m'a demandé de rajouter un peu de sel à votre riz, alors je vais le faire maintenant.

Il sortit de sa poche un petit bocal contenant du sel, et le vida entièrement dans le bol.

TANAKA : Oups.

AKIRA : Non mais tu...

TANAKA : Et n'oubliez pas que maître Shiki veut que vous finissiez toute l'assiette.

AKIRA : Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas apporté mes autres repas ?

TANAKA : J'avais faim.

AKIRA : T'es vraiment un sale...

TANAKA : TOUTE l'assiette.

Akira s'exécuta. Il comprit qu'il ne pouvait rien dire. Il eut du mal à manger tout le riz, mais il y parvint, grâce à la bouteille d'eau qu'on lui donnait chaque jour. Tanaka récupéra le plateau et partit, tout sourire. Shiki arriva juste après.

SHIKI : T'en fais une tête. T'es pas content de me voir ?

AKIRA : ~ Pas besoin de lui parler de Tanaka, il ne me croirait pas... ~ Si si.

Shiki attrapa Akira par les cheveux et tira pour qu'il se lève. Il l'embrassa fougueusement. Akira voulut le mordre, mais Shiki ne lui en laissait pas le temps. Akira posa alors ses mains sur son torse, pour le repousser, mais ce fut encore un échec. Shiki était trop fort. Puis il poussa Akira contre le mur derrière lui.

AKIRA : Shiki arrête...

SHIKI : Arrêter quoi ?

AKIRA : De me... Ahhh !

Shiki souleva la jambe droite d'Akira. Il introduisit deux doigts en lui.

SHIKI : On dirait pourtant que tu ne veux pas que je m'arrête.

AKIRA : Tu... Ahh... Tu pourrais au moins enlever tes gants... Ahhh !

SHIKI : Il faudrait que tu sois plus obéissant pour ça.

Shiki baissa sa braguette. Akira sentit sa poitrine se serrer.

AKIRA : Tu pourrais aussi retirer tes vêtements.

SHIKI : Tu es vraiment un garçon exigent.

Il pénétra violemment Akira. Celui-ci ne cria pas cette fois.

SHIKI : Hum ? Où est passée ta jolie voix ?

AKIRA : Ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu me prends violemment chaque jour. Donc ça ne me fait plus aussi mal maintenant. ~ Quel menteur je fais... Je ne veux juste pas lui faire ce plaisir...~ Alors autant ne pas crier...

SHIKI : C'est d'autant mieux, au moins, tu ne ressens que du plaisir à présent.

AKIRA : C'est faux.

SHIKI : Ha ha ! Ah bon ?

Il bougea de plus en plus vite en Akira. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gémir.

AKIRA : Arr... Arrête ! Je ne me sens pas bien...

Le bol de riz extrêmement salé que lui avait fait manger Tanaka le rendait malade. Mais Shiki pénétra Akira plus profondément, et les deux hommes jouirent en même temps. Shiki, épuisé, lâcha la jambe d'Akira et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, avec toujours autant de fougue. Mais il retira brusquement sa langue, laissant un peu de salive couler le long du menton d'Akira.

SHIKI : Je n'avais pas fait attention tout à l'heure, mais... Tu as un goût salé. Normalement ta langue est assez sucrée. Quelqu'un t'a embrassé ? Dis moi qui !

AKIRA : Personne à part toi.

SHIKI : Akira ! Ne me mens pas.

AKIRA : Pourquoi te mentirais-je ?

SHIKI : Parce que je vais tuer celui qui a collé ses lèvres aux tiennes !

AKIRA : Dans ce cas, va tuer mon bol de riz. Il était vraiment très salé. ~ Merci Tanaka ! ~

SHIKI : Ton repas ? C'est impossible !

Shiki sortit rapidement. Il paraissait très énervé. Molly emmena Akira au bain, et il revint dormir.

Trois jours passèrent. Tanaka ne lui fit plus le coup du sel, mais il ne lui apportait plus que le dîner. Après être rentré du bain, Molly souhaita une bonne nuit à Akira. Elle sortit, mais n'eut pas le temps de fermer la porte. Akira entendait donc toute sa conversation.

SHIKI : Molly, tu es là.

MOLLY : Qu'y a-t-il maître Shiki ?

SHIKI : Je ne comprends pas... Ça fait maintenant deux semaines que je fais l'amour avec Akira chaque jour, et ça ne va toujours pas mieux. Avant je voulais le tuer, en espérant être satisfait, et je n'ai pas réussi... Après, j'ai pensé que si je faisais l'amour avec lui, je serais enfin satisfait, mais ce n'est toujours pas le cas...

MOLLY : Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

SHIKI : Tu y penses sérieusement ?

MOLLY : Bien entendu. Vous ne serez jamais satisfait, à moins d'essayer.

SHIKI : Oui, tu as raison. J'essaierais dès demain.

MOLLY : Je suis fière de vous !

SHIKI : Mais alors je vais...

La porte se referma.

AKIRA : ~ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il veut plus ? Mais comment ça ? Plus de sexe ? Oh mon dieu, déjà qu'une fois par jour ça faisait mal, s'il faut le faire plus souvent, je risque d'en mourir, surtout si je ne mange pas... Je devrais peut-être lui parler de Tanaka, mais avant, je voudrais savoir ce que Shiki attend de moi. ~

Akira s'endormit donc, curieux de voir ce que Shiki manigançait. Mais la conversation entre Shiki et Molly n'était pas terminée.

MOLLY : Maître Shiki, dîtes m'en plus, hi hi.

SHIKI : Molly, je sais que tu voudrais que je sois avec Akira, mais il ne m'aime pas et...

La poitrine de Shiki venait de se resserrer. En disant ces mots, il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur. Il n'avait jamais ressenti pareille souffrance.

SHIKI : Je...

MOLLY : Vous vous en rendez enfin compte ?

SHIKI : Oui Molly, j'ai compris maintenant... Et dire que je ne remarque ça que maintenant...

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

MOLLY : Je vous comprends, vous aviez peur. Vous ne vouliez pas ressentir cela. C'est la première fois, que vous tombez amoureux de quelqu'un.

SHIKI : En effet...

MOLLY : Alors ne laissez pas passer l'occasion ! Vous devez faire de votre mieux !

SHIKI : Oui ! Cette fois, je suis bien motivé ! Je vais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Je veux lui montrer le vrai Shiki !


	7. Chapter 2-5

Partie 5 – De l'attention

Le lendemain, Shiki arriva très tôt. Akira dormait encore profondément.

SHIKI : Akira ? Debout !

Akira se recroquevilla en tremblant. Il avait assez froid. Shiki regarda autour de lui. Beaucoup de bougies étaient éteintes. Trop d'ailleurs.

SHIKI : Akira réveille toi !

Akira ouvrit doucement les yeux. En voyant deux yeux rouges, il fit un bond en arrière.

AKIRA : Shiki ?

SHIKI : Tu dois mourir de froid !

Shiki partit en courant. Il revint très vite, avec deux couvertures. Il posa la plus fine des deux par terre.

SHIKI : Couche toi.

Akira s'exécuta. Shiki déposa la grosse couverture sur son torse, et s'assit à côté d'Akira.

SHIKI : Tu as beaucoup maigri.

AKIRA : Ah bon...

SHIKI : Comment se fait-il que tu dorme encore ? Tanaka n'est pas passé avec ton petit déjeuner ?

AKIRA : …

SHIKI : Je vais rester avec toi aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas de travail.

Le ventre d'Akira fit un énorme bruit.

SHIKI : Tanaka n'est pas venu, maintenant c'est sûr... Ce n'est pas normal.

Akira se cacha sous la couverture pour se réchauffer. Shiki le regarda longuement. Seulement quelques instants après, Akira sombrait dans un sommeil profond. Shiki souleva la couverture. Il posa doucement sa main dans les cheveux d'Akira. Celui-ci ne se réveilla pas. Shiki caressa alors ses cheveux.

SHIKI : ~ Et dire que je t'aime, toi, garçon insolent... On va jouer à un petit jeu. Voyons si tu arriveras à me faire craquer, et que je te révèle tout l'amour que je te porte... Si je te disais ça maintenant, tu ne me croirais pas, hein ? C'est vrai que j'ai été vraiment cruel avec toi... Je ne voulais pas t'aimer... Mais je ne peux rien contre mes sentiments alors je les accepte à présent. Maintenant, tout repose sur toi, Akira. ~

Quelques heures plus tard, après l'avoir si longuement contemplé, il se pencha sur Akira, prêt à l'embrasser, mais s'arrêta. Akira venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

AKIRA : Je te manque déjà ? Finalement, c'est toi qui aime faire certaines choses avec moi.

SHIKI : Toujours aussi arrogant. Tu as l'air faible, tout maigre, et pourtant tu te permets de te moquer de moi... Mais, il est déjà midi passé, et Tanaka ne t'apporte pas ton repas ? Ça fait deux fois dans la même journée... Et il ne vient pas non plus rallumer les bougies... Bon, je vais te chercher à manger, je reviens.

Shiki sortit. Akira était assez étonné du nouvel intérêt que lui portait Shiki. Il prenait soin de lui... Il discutait même avec lui.

AKIRA : ~ Il faudra que ce soir, s'il reste encore avec moi, je lui montre que Tanaka ne me nourrit pas. Je lui ferais le dire. Ça ira sans doute mieux après. ~

Shiki revint quelques temps après. Il tenait un plateau, qui avait l'air plus rempli que ceux qu'on apportait à Akira. Il posa le plateau à côté du « lit » d'Akira, et s'assit sur un bout de couverture. Akira s'assit et découvrit son plateau. Il y avait de l'eau et du thé. Le repas était cette fois-ci une – énorme – omerice. Et sur le bord du plateau se trouvait une petite boîte rouge. Akira dévora son repas, tant il avait faim.

AKIRA : C'est vraiment délicieux !

SHIKI : Ah oui ? Alors je suis content. Je connais tes goûts, et l'omerice est ton plat préféré non ?

AKIRA : Oui.

Akira ouvrit alors la petite boîte rouge. Elle était remplie de chocolats.

SHIKI : Je sais aussi que tu raffoles de sucreries. Tu as vraiment des goûts de gamin.

AKIRA : Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

SHIKI : J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir. Pour une fois que je me montre gentil.

AKIRA : M... Merci...

SHIKI : Ce n'est rien, et puis faire l'amour à un corps si maigre, c'est dégoûtant... C'est presque comme faire l'amour à un cadavre... Et déjà que tu m'as pris pour un pyromane, pas besoin qu'en plus tu crois que je suis nécrophile...

AKIRA : Ah ! Je me disais aussi qu'il y avait une raison particulière...

SHIKI : Hihi, n'oublie pas que nous devons faire l'amour tous les jours.

Akira dévora aussi les chocolats, puis il but son thé. Il était repus.

AKIRA : Laisse le plateau ici, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose ce soir, à l'heure du repas...

SHIKI : Hum ? Je suis curieux, alors OK. Bon, en attendant que ce soit l'heure, il va falloir s'occuper.

AKIRA : ~ J'y repense. Il a dit qu'il voulait plus que me faire l'amour... Je devrais peut-être faire un effort. Et puis, même si ça paraît fou, il s'inquiète pour moi et ma santé. Et sur ce plateau, il y avait tout ce que j'aime... Bon, je me lance... Il me laissera peut-être partir si je prends les devants. ~

Akira prit le poignet de Shiki et le tira vers lui. Shiki, ne s'y attendant pas, ne réagit pas. Akira posa alors ses lèvres contre celles de Shiki. Shiki parut d'abord étonné, mais il ferma ensuite ses yeux, et fit glisser sa langue contre celle d'Akira.

SHIKI : Et bien, tu as décidé d'être un bon garçon ?

Akira se frotta la tête et commença à rougir.

AKIRA : Oui, car je commence à me rendre compte que tu es aussi une personne gentille et attentionnée.

Akira avait dit ces mots dans le but d'énerver Shiki, car sa soudaine gentillesse faisait fondre Akira. Mais les paroles d'Akira n'eurent pas l'effet attendu. Shiki prit Akira dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il resta comme ça quelques instants. Akira passa alors ses bras autour du cou de Shiki. Celui-ci fit glisser ses mains le long du dos d'Akira. Puis il le souleva et l'assit sur lui. Akira s'accrocha plus fermement au cou de Shiki. Il se sentait vraiment bien comme ça. Il aurait voulu que ce moment dure une éternité. Puis Shiki fit glisser ses mains jusqu'aux hanches d'Akira. Il entra un doigt en Akira. Celui-ci réagit instantanément, et commença à gémir. Shiki, de sa main libre, le serrait très fort contre son torse. Akira se laissait faire, mais il colla quand même ses lèvres à l'oreille de Shiki, qu'il lécha, instinctivement. Shiki, enjoué, rajouta alors un doigt, et continua les va-et-viens à l'intérieur d'Akira, tout en regardant celui-ci du coin de l'œil. Il trouvait qu'Akira était heureux, et il sentait son cœur battre fort contre son torse. Il retira alors ses deux doigts, prêt à partager le bonheur d'Akira. Mais celui-ci se redressa brusquement, plaçant son visage devant celui de Shiki.

AKIRA : Non !

SHIKI : Non quoi, Akira ? Nous devons le faire chaque jour, souviens toi.

AKIRA : Ne les retire pas...

Shiki écarquilla les yeux en entendant cette phrase. Il sourit. Mais ce sourire était différent de tous ceux qu'il avait laissés apparaître. Celui-ci était un sourire joyeux, tendre, amoureux.

SHIKI : Ne t'en fais pas, je reviens tout de suite.

Il embrassa tendrement Akira, tout en le pénétrant de son sexe. Akira gémissait de plus en plus fort, et contre toute attente, ses gémissements étaient accompagnés de ceux de Shiki. C'était la première fois. Shiki accéléra ses mouvements. Il n'y allait plus aussi brutalement que les anciennes fois, mais beaucoup plus tendrement. Les deux hommes finirent par jouir, mais cette fois, Shiki n'éjacula pas en Akira. Shiki serra Akira contre lui. Il caressait ses cheveux d'une main. Akira remarqua que Shiki avait été très doux, qu'il n'y avait plus aucun signe de violence dans leurs rapports. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Shiki sentit des gouttes sur son épaule. Il se redressa doucement, et vit Akira en pleurs.

SHIKI : Qu'y a-t-il ?

AKIRA : Je suis juste... Etrangement heureux ! J'ai déjà dit que tu étais gentil et attentionné, mais tu es aussi très doux, et j'adore ça.

SHIKI : Akira...

Il l'embrassa doucement. Mais Akira paraissait lourd et commençait à glisser.

SHIKI : Repose toi maintenant, je vois que tu ne tiens même pas assis. Tu as mal ?

AKIRA : Non, je suis juste épuisé.

SHIKI : Alors dors. Je reste là.

Akira se coucha et s'endormit assez vite. Shiki referma la braguette de son pantalon.

SHIKI : ~ Et dire que la dernière fois il me reprochait de garder mes gants et mes vêtements, là il n'a même pas remarqué que je ne portais pas mes gants... ~

Shiki resta alors comme ça, sans bouger, à regarder Akira dormir.

Quelques temps plus tard, la porte du sous-sol s'ouvrit. Akira se réveilla. Shiki, se souvenant qu'Akira voulait lui montrer quelque chose, partit alors se cacher dans l'ombre d'un coin de la pièce, juste au cas où. Tanaka descendit, le plateau-repas à la main. Il le déposa devant Akira, comme à son habitude.

TANAKA : C'est quoi ces couettes ? Et ce plateau ?

AKIRA : Shiki me les a apporté.

TANAKA : Maître Shiki ?

AKIRA : Oui.

Akira se redressa pour manger le bol de riz. Mais il eut très mal en s'asseyant.

TANAKA : Tu as encore mal dormi ?

AKIRA : Oui.

TANAKA : Arrête de mentir, sale gosse !

AKIRA : Hein ?

TANAKA : Tu penses vraiment que je vais croire à un sommeil agité alors que tu es couvert de sperme ?!

Akira jeta un œil sur son corps, et il était en effet recouvert de sperme – quelle habitude – .

TANAKA : Je pensais que tu avais compris pourtant !

Tanaka versa un petit bocal de sel entier dans le bol d'Akira.

TANAKA : Si je fais ça et que je ne t'apporte plus qu'un repas par jour, c'était pour que tu comprenne que je ne veux pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit entre toi et mon maître ! T'es vraiment un...

SHIKI : Alors c'était ça.

Tanaka se retourna. Shiki sortit du coin de la pièce, et se plaça dans la lumière.

SHIKI : Tanaka ! Tu ne t'approcheras plus d'Akira ! Je me chargerais de ses repas.

TANAKA : Mais je...

SHIKI : Silence ! Je réfléchirais à ta punition plus tard, sors d'ici !

Tanaka sortit sans un mot. Shiki s'approcha d'Akira.

SHIKI : Tu aurais dû m'en parler.

AKIRA : Je pensais que tu ne me croirais pas.

SHIKI : Pourtant aujourd'hui tu as voulu me le montrer.

AKIRA : J'ai vu ton changement. Alors j'ai espéré que tu fasse quelque chose. Et je t'ai donc montré ce qu'il se passait.

Shiki détacha le collier d'Akira. Puis il le porta comme une princesse.

AKIRA : Qu...

SHIKI : Ne dis rien. Je t'emmène dans une vraie chambre.

Shiki sortit du sous-sol. Il fit attention à ce que personne ne les voit. Puis il monta le grand escalier, et emmena Akira à l'étage. Akira se souvint que Molly lui avait dit qu'à cet étage, il n'y avait que les personnes les plus importantes pour Shiki qui y dormaient, mais que jamais personne n'avait pu y accéder. Dans le couloir, ils croisèrent Molly. Shiki lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé avec Tanaka, et qu'il voulait alors qu'Akira soit plus près de lui. Celle-ci sourit et repartit à ses activités. Shiki porta ensuite Akira dans une chambre. Il le posa doucement sur le lit.

SHIKI : Tu dormiras là à présent. Au moins Tanaka ne sait pas que tu es ici, et il n'a pas accès à cette partie du manoir. Il ne t'empoisonnera plus avec du sel.

Molly entra. Elle tenait le collier et la chaîne qu'Akira portait dans le sous-sol.

SHIKI : Désolé, mais je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Molly l'attacha. Shiki s'occupa de fixer la chaîne au plafond.

MOLLY : Euh... Maître Shiki... Une lettre vient d'arriver. Le colonel Suzuki veut vous voir demain. Il vous invite à passer toute la journée là-bas. Etant donné l'importance qu'il a eu dans certaines missions, vous ne pouvez qu'accepter. Vous rentrerez après le dîner. Vous devrez partir à la première heure demain. Et il veut que je vous accompagne.

SHIKI : Pour te remercier de ton accueil chaleureux, hein ?

MOLLY : En effet.

SHIKI : Ils disent tous ça. Bon et bien je n'ai pas le choix. Tu pourras tenir en ne mangeant que le soir Akira ?

AKIRA : Oui.

SHIKI : Bien.

Shiki sortit en lançant un dernier regard à Akira. Molly emmena celui-ci dans une nouvelle salle de bain. Puis il pût enfin dormir dans un vrai lit.


	8. Chapter 2-6-1

Partie 6 – Jalousie

Sous-partie 1 – Abus

Le lendemain, très tôt, Shiki entra silencieusement dans la chambre d'Akira. Celui-ci dormait toujours. Shiki déposa un plateau sur la table, à côté du lit. Puis il s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il regardait vaguement l'extérieur. Le soleil n'était même pas encore levé.

SHIKI : Ce Suzuki... Que me veut-il ? Je ne pourrais même pas faire l'amour avec Akira. Enfin, si, le soir, si ce vieux colonel ne m'aura pas trop gonflé...

Il entendit un bruissement. Akira se réveillait.

AKIRA : ~ Encore cette odeur de sang ~ Shiki ? C'est toi ?

SHIKI : Je t'ai apporté le petit déjeuner avant de partir. Je ne veux pas que tu maigrisse encore.

AKIRA : Ah, d'accord.

SHIKI : Bon, je vais devoir y aller. N'essaie pas de t'échapper.

AKIRA : Comment veux-tu que j'y arrive ?

SHIKI : C'est vrai... En plus, Molly et moi sommes les seuls à avoir les clés... Oh, j'ai une chose pour toi.

Shiki lui tendit une chemise.

AKIRA : Pourquoi ça ?

SHIKI : Tout le monde dans ce manoir a un uniforme. Donc il t'en faut un aussi.

AKIRA : Tu appelles ça un uniforme ?!

SHIKI : Cette chemise est mon seul vêtement blanc. Mets la.

AKIRA : Pfff !

SHIKI : Akira ! Obéis !

Akira se leva et prit la chemise. Il se la mit. Celle-ci n'était pas du tout à sa taille. Les manches étaient trop longues, et la chemise lui arrivait jusqu'en haut des cuisses.

SHIKI : Parfait. Bon, à ce soir. Je pourrais t'admirer dans cette tenue.

AKIRA : Tu appelles ça une tenue ?

SHIKI : Bye bye. Et garde la toujours sur le dos !

Shiki partit en souriant. Akira alla s'asseoir à la petite table. La chaîne était assez longue pour qu'il aille jusqu'à un mètre devant la fenêtre, qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce. Akira resta figé un instant devant son plateau. Il s'agissait d'un bol de riz. Il l'inspecta un moment, se demandant si Tanaka avait réussi à passer par là. Il décida de goûter, et retrouva le goût délicieux du riz qu'on lui avait servi avant. Il se régala, mais en prenant néanmoins son temps. Après tout, son prochain repas ne lui serait servi qu'une fois Shiki revenu.

AKIRA : Molly doit être partie aussi... Je me retrouve donc seul en territoire ennemi... J'espère que Tanaka m'a oublié. Il avait vraiment l'air hors de lui la dernière fois...

Akira termina son bol, et rangea le plateau. Il se remit au lit, un peu fatigué.

AKIRA : ~ Cette chemise... Elle appartient donc à Shiki ? ~

Il enfouit son nez dans un bout de manche trop long.

AKIRA : ~ Aaah... L'odeur de Shiki... Ça me rappelle hier, quand on a fait l'amour... Oh mon dieu ! Et dire que je lui ai demandé de ne pas retirer ses doigts... Il a dû rire intérieurement... Maintenant que j'y pense, il avait l'air plutôt content... Rooooh, il a dû deviner que je suis amoureux de lui. Oh non ! Je lui ai dit que j'étais heureux ! Et que j'adorais quand il était doux avec moi ! Je suis fini... Mais... Il a pris soin de moi, peut-être que j'ai une petite chance... On verra bien ce qu'il fera. ~

Akira se rendormit. Il avait, bien malgré lui, hâte que Shiki revienne. Même si c'était juste pour le voir, être en sa présence.

Dans l'après-midi, quelqu'un entra. Akira ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il y voyait encore tout flou, lorsque quelqu'un lui enleva violemment sa chemise.

AKIRA : Shiki ? Tu es déjà là ?

TANAKA : Ça m'a pris toute la journée pour inspecter chaque chambre de ce manoir, mais je t'ai finalement trouvé. J'ai vu maître Shiki avec sa chemise blanche à la main. Et comme après il ne la portait toujours pas, je me suis dit que c'était pour toi. Et là c'est trop pour moi ! Maître Shiki est à MOI ! Pas à toi, tu n'as pas à le toucher ! Tu n'as pas compris jusqu'à présent, alors je vais être plus clair !

Akira ouvrit entièrement les yeux.

AKIRA : ~ Hein ? Tanaka ? ~

Tanaka attrapa la chaîne accrochée au collier d'Akira et tira violemment. Akira se retrouva par terre, à côté de la table. Tanaka enroula la chaîne autour des poignets d'Akira, et il attrapa fermement ses jambes. Il baissa sa braguette et enfonça son sexe en Akira.

AKIRA : AAAAAAHHH !

TANAKA : Tu peux hurler, personne ne t'entendra...

Tanaka s'enfonçait de plus en plus fort en Akira. Celui-ci ne cessait de hurler. Il avait l'impression que Tanaka lui déchirait les parois anales, tant la souffrance était grande. Il se demanda si ce n'était pas le cas. Il sentit un liquide couler, mais Tanaka n'avait pas encore joui. Il comprit alors qu'il s'agissait de son propre sang. Tanaka avait donc vraiment déchiré quelque chose. Tanaka jouit bien assez tôt.

TANAKA : T'as compris maintenant ? Ne pose plus tes mains sur maître Shiki !

Akira ne pouvait faire autre chose à part hurler. Il avait tellement mal qu'il pleurait, et il finit par s'évanouir.

Quand Akira reprit conscience, il était toujours par terre, et Tanaka était toujours là. Il le viola une nouvelle fois, puis une autre, et encore une autre... Akira s'évanouissait de douleur à chaque fois. Et Tanaka abusa de son corps jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe.

Akira, à bout de force, souffrant le martyr, se réveilla une nouvelle fois. Tanaka n'était plus là. Lors de cette longue après-midi, il avait perdu espoir que Tanaka ne s'arrête, mais finalement, il était enfin parti. Akira était beaucoup trop faible pour bouger, et resta donc allongé à plat ventre, au même endroit que depuis toutes ses heures de souffrance, en essayant de se persuader que Tanaka ne reviendrait pas une nouvelle fois.


	9. Chapter 2-6-2

Sous-partie 2 – Aveux

La porte s'ouvrit quelques temps après. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité.

SHIKI : Akira ! Je suis rentré, allez réveille toi ! Viens donc accueillir le maître de ce manoir ! Et avec la chemise !

Shiki alluma la lumière et entra dans la chambre. En voyant Akira, il resta pétrifié un instant.

SHIKI : A... Aki... Ra ?

Il découvrit le corps d'Akira, effondré à terre, ne bougeant plus, comme un cadavre. Son corps était recouvert de sperme, et du sang s'était réellement écoulé de ses fesses. Shiki se précipita vers lui.

SHIKI : Akira ! Akira !

AKIRA : Shi...

Shiki le prit dans ses bras, et le porta tout en le laissant dans une position allongée.

SHIKI : Akira ! Que s'est-il passé ?

AKIRA : Ne t'inquiète pas... Ta chemise... N'est pas sale...

SHIKI : Espèce d'idiot ! Je m'en fous de la chemise ! C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète. Mais il faut déjà te nettoyer tout ça...

Shiki emmena donc Akira dans sa propre salle de bain. Dans celle-ci, il y avait une grande douche italienne, une baignoire et une autre de ces « baignoires creusées ». Il fit couler le bain dans la baignoire creusée et y déposa doucement Akira.

SHIKI : MOLLY !

Molly, inquiète du ton sévère qu'avait pris Shiki, arriva très vite.

MOLLY : Oui maître Shiki ?

SHIKI : Akira a été violé, et à en juger par tout le sang, pas qu'une fois. Occupe toi de lui. Je vais régler quelque chose, et après je prendrais ta relève.

MOLLY : Oui...

Shiki sortit en courant. Molly lavait Akira, pendant que celui-ci lui expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se rendit compte qu'il allait beaucoup mieux, et se dit donc que Tanaka était parti depuis très longtemps. Il avait eu le temps de se reposer. Il n'avait plus que légèrement mal aux fesses. Molly se sentit soulagée en voyant Akira se détendre.

Shiki revint dans sa salle de bain seulement une poignée de minutes plus tard.

SHIKI : Merci Molly, tu peux te retirer.

Elle lui adressa un sourire, dans le but de le détendre un peu et de lui montrer qu'Akira allait bien. Puis elle sortit. Shiki s'approcha de la baignoire.

SHIKI : Le problème est réglé, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien maintenant.

Akira remarqua que Shiki avait du sang sur la joue. Il posa alors sa main dessus.

SHIKI : Je ne laisserais personne poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur toi.

Akira essuya la tache de sang et regarda sa main.

AKIRA : Tu as tué Tanaka, hein ?

SHIKI : Evidemment. Je t'ai dit que tout irait bien maintenant. Allez, nettoie ta main, tu n'as pas besoin d'être encore souillé par cette ordure.

Akira plongea sa main dans le bain. Shiki se redressa. Il retira doucement ses vêtements, et vint rejoindre Akira dans son bain.

AKIRA : Pour une fois que tu es nu. Pourquoi es-tu toujours resté habillé avec moi, quand on faisait l'amour ?

Shiki se mit dos à Akira. Il avait une gigantesque cicatrice dans le dos.

SHIKI : Tu vois cette cicatrice ? C'est N qui me l'a faite.

AKIRA : Et c'est pour ça que tu avais toute cette rage en toi à Toshima ?

SHIKI : En partie. Je hais cet homme. J'étais soldat lors de la Troisième Guerre Mondiale. N a tué tous mes camarades devant moi. Quand il m'a vu, il m'a maîtrisé très facilement, et au lieu de me tuer, il m'a fait cette cicatrice. Il m'a dit m'avoir épargné car il avait vu la peur dans mes yeux, et qu'il voulait lui aussi connaître ce sentiment un jour...

AKIRA : C'est pour ça que tu l'appelais « la peur ».

SHIKI : Oui. Et puis la raison pour laquelle je n'étais jamais nu avec toi, c'est aussi parce que ta cicatrice est importante pour moi, c'est une trace de toi que je ne perdrais jamais. Sauf que du coup, N aussi a laissé sa trace. Et c'est ça qui me dégoûte, j'aurais voulu qu'il n'y ait que la tienne. Je voudrais effacer celle de N...

AKIRA : D'accord... ~ C'est... plutôt beau et gentil ce qu'il vient de me dire, non ? On dirait presque une déclaration. ~

SHIKI : En tout cas, maintenant, je dois marquer à nouveau mon territoire sur toi. Mais... Tu dois souffrir...

AKIRA : Non !

SHIKI : ?

AKIRA : Je ne souffre plus beaucoup... ~ A croire que je n'attends qu'une seule chose... ~

SHIKI : Alors je vais récupérer ton corps.

AKIRA : ~ Pourquoi « récupérer » ? Je lui appartenais ? ~

Shiki attrapa Akira par le bras et l'assit entre ses jambes, dos à lui, toujours dans le bain. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Akira, et le serra contre lui en le prenant par la taille.

SHIKI : Akira...

AKIRA : Shiki ?

SHIKI : Akira, tu es à moi ! Tu n'appartiens qu'à moi ! Personne d'autre que moi ne peut être aussi proche de toi, ou même te toucher. Seulement moi... Akira...

AKIRA : ~ S'il continue, c'est moi qui vais me jeter sur lui... Ne me fais pas craquer... Je t'aime ! Ce serait si simple après si je disais ces mots... Mais j'ai aussi ma fierté... Shiki... Oh et puis zut ! ~ Oui Shiki, rien que toi. Je suis tout à toi.

SHIKI : Akira...

Shiki tourna le visage d'Akira et l'embrassa tendrement. Akira se sentait toujours aussi bien dans les bras de Shiki. Il était étonné qu'une personne ayant tué autant de gens puisse faire preuve d'autant de douceur. Akira se retourna et se retrouva à cheval sur Shiki. Il le regarda un instant. Son cœur battait extrêmement fort. Il venait de se rendre compte que Shiki était réellement amoureux de lui. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Shiki regardait Akira de façon bienveillante et amoureuse. Ce regard rendait Akira si heureux.

AKIRA : Shiki, vas-y. Marque une nouvelle fois ton territoire, comme tu dis.

SHIKI : Je peux vraiment ?

AKIRA : Hihi, tu demandes la permission maintenant ? Pourtant, tu ne te gênais pas avant. Oui, tu peux.

Shiki posa ses lèvres contre celles d'Akira, tout en entrant en lui.

AKIRA : Wouaaahh ! Déjà ?

SHIKI : Nous sommes dans une baignoire, tu es déjà bien mouillé, et puis, tu es habitué maintenant. Mais, ça te fait mal ?

AKIRA : Ahhh... Non... Avec toi, c'est un pur bonheur... Ahh !

Shiki faisait de profonds va-et-viens.

SHIKI : Dis moi, il n'a touché que cet endroit ?

AKIRA : Ahh... Huummm... Oui...

SHIKI : Tant mieux alors, même si c'est la partie la plus importante... Il a joui en toi ?

AKIRA : Non... Aaaah... Je... Ne peux pas... Parler... Si tu continues comme... Ça... Ahhhh !

SHIKI : Ngh !

Shiki jouit en Akira.

SHIKI : Ahhh... Tu m'as tant manqué aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus me retenir...

Il attrapa Akira par les fesses et se leva. Il posa doucement Akira sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, tout en continuant ses mouvements. Il s'accrochait fermement aux jambes d'Akira afin d'éviter de glisser, puisque ses jambes étaient toujours dans le bain. Akira posa ses mains sur celles de Shiki. Celui-ci sourit, avant d'accélérer ses mouvements. Les gémissements d'Akira étaient son plus grand cadeau. Ils étaient la preuve qu'il faisait du bien au seul homme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé.

SHIKI : Akira, n'aie pas peur.

AKIRA : Hein ?

Shiki reprit Akira dans ses bras, le souleva, en faisant tout de même en sorte de rester en lui. Il sortit de la salle de bain, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Chaque pas qu'il faisait faisait entrer son sexe un peu plus en Akira, avant de ressortir légèrement.

AKIRA : Qu... Que fais-tu ?

SHIKI : Je t'emmène dans ma chambre.

AKIRA : Mais... Aaahh...

SHIKI : Estime toi heureux qu'il n'y ait pas d'escalier, tu aurais joui depuis longtemps sinon.

Shiki arriva dans sa chambre, et posa Akira sur le lit. Il se retrouvait allongé sur lui, et continuait ses mouvements. Akira passa ses bras autour de son cou, et Shiki en fit de même. Les deux hommes jouirent ensemble quelques minutes après.

Les deux hommes, épuisés, ne bougèrent pas. Ils reprirent leur souffle quelques instants.

AKIRA : Franchement, tu étais obligé de m'emmener dans ta chambre ? Et sans te retirer de moi en plus ? Tu imagines ce que ça me faisait à chacun de tes pas ?

SHIKI : Hihi ! A en juger par tes gémissements, j'ai pu me faire une idée, oui.

Shiki riait aux éclats. Il rayonnait de bonheur. Akira ne put se retenir de rire à son tour. Puis Shiki enfouit son visage contre l'oreille d'Akira, en le serrant un peu plus fort. Akira caressait doucement le dos de Shiki. Il passa quelques fois ses doigts sur la cicatrice faite par N. Il repensait au fait que Shiki voulait l'effacer, et retira ses doigts, se consacrant alors à toutes les parties du dos qui n'étaient pas touchées par la cicatrice. Shiki souffla, de façon presque inaudible, quelques mots à l'oreille d'Akira.

SHIKI : … Aime...

Akira n'était pas très sûr d'avoir bien compris, mais il espérait tellement que Shiki lui avait avoué son amour qu'il décida de lui révéler le sien.

AKIRA : Moi aussi je t'aime Shiki...

Shiki se redressa d'un bond. Il écarquillait les yeux.

SHIKI : Tu... Tu m'aimes aussi ?! Vraiment ?

AKIRA : Je t'aime Shiki.

SHIKI : Oh Akira ! Je t'aime moi aussi !

Shiki embrassa follement Akira.

SHIKI : Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je suis fou de toi... Depuis que j'ai vu tes beaux yeux et ton beau visage en fait... Mais je ne me suis rendu compte de mon amour que très récemment.

AKIRA : Moi je t'aime depuis que je t'ai vu en pleine extase, ha ha ! Depuis que j'ai vu que tu étais aussi sensible, que tu étais une bonne personne.

SHIKI : Je suis vraiment heureux...

AKIRA : Moi aussi Shiki.

Shiki continua à embrasser Akira. Mais, épuisés, les deux hommes s'endormirent assez vite. Shiki était toujours sur Akira, le serrant encore dans ses bras. Akira, lui, avait enfoui son visage dans les cheveux de Shiki.

Fin du chapitre 2


	10. Chapter 3-1-1

Chapitre 3 – Amour

Partie 1 – Liberté

Sous-partie 1 – Choix

Le jour se levait. Sentant la lumière du soleil sur son visage, Akira ouvrit les yeux doucement. Après quelques secondes, il se redressa. Il remarqua qu'il n'était plus attaché. Il se leva doucement. Devant lui, une table, sur laquelle se trouvait son couteau. Mais juste à côté, il y avait la chemise blanche de Shiki. Entre les deux objets, il y avait un large trait fait au marqueur noir.

AKIRA : Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je dois faire un choix ?

Il se retourna vers le lit. Shiki y était encore. Il dormait.

AKIRA : ~ Pour une fois qu'il reste avec moi la nuit... Il est vraiment adorable quand il dort... Il a l'air si inoffensif. ~

Il se tourna à nouveau vers la table.

AKIRA : ~ Si inoffensif... Si je choisissais le couteau, je pourrais le tuer et retrouver ma liberté ! Mais si je choisissais la chemise, je resterais avec lui, mais prisonnier... ~

Shiki ouvrit les yeux. Il ne fit aucun bruit. Il regardait Akira faire son choix. Celui-ci avait son couteau dans sa main. Il caressait la lame et le regardait longuement. Shiki referma les yeux.

SHIKI : ~ Si tel est son choix... Je n'ai d'autre choix que de le tuer s'il m'attaque... ~

Akira grimpa sur le lit. Il posa une main sur la tête de Shiki, et caressa ses cheveux. Il déposa ensuite un doux baiser sur son front.

AKIRA : Debout Shiki. Le soleil est déjà levé. Et puis j'ai faim moi !

Shiki ouvrit les yeux. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre l'espace d'une seconde.

AKIRA : Pourquoi es-tu livide tout à coup ?

SHIKI : Tu n'as pas choisi le couteau ?!

AKIRA : Non monsieur.

Akira avait enfilé la chemise blanche. Son sourire était resplendissant.

SHIKI : Mais pourquoi ?

AKIRA : Tu as oublié ce que je t'ai dit hier ? Je t'aime ! C'est vrai que j'ai toujours particulièrement tenu à ma liberté, mais maintenant il y a une chose à laquelle je tiens encore plus. Et mes sentiments ne changeront pas en une nuit.

SHIKI : S'ils pouvaient ne jamais changer...

AKIRA : Si les tiens ne changent pas, les miens non plus.

Shiki tendit sa main vers la joue d'Akira. Il le regarda un petit moment.

AKIRA : Bon moi j'ai faim !

SHIKI : Toujours aussi exigent... Allez suis moi.

AKIRA : Euh...

SHIKI : Quoi ?

AKIRA : Ben, déjà, tu ne m'attaches pas ?

SHIKI : Non, tu as voulu rester.

AKIRA : Pourquoi devrais-je te suivre ?

SHIKI : Ben pour que je te prépare ton petit déjeuner.

AKIRA : Toi ?!

SHIKI : Evidemment. Je te signale que c'est moi qui t'aie préparé tous tes repas.

AKIRA : Waouh, mais tu cuisines super bien !

SHIKI : Et oui. Bon tu as encore une question ou on peut y aller ?

AKIRA : Ah oui ! Je te rappelle que tu es nu.

SHIKI : Ah oui...

Shiki alla au fond de sa chambre. Il y avait une gigantesque armoire, et juste en face, un très large miroir. Shiki sortit un caleçon et un t-shirt noirs, ainsi qu'un pantalon en cuir. Puis il se figea.

AKIRA : Shiki ?

Shiki se retourna vers Akira avec un sourire narquois.

SHIKI : Akiraaaaaaaa !

AKIRA : Euh...

SHIKI : Akira aide moi ! Habille moi !

AKIRA : ~ C'était juste ça... ~ Tu peux le faire tout seul.

SHIKI : Akiraaaaaaaa !

AKIRA : OK, OK, ça va...

Shiki souriait. Akira prit son t-shirt et lui enfila nonchalamment.

SHIKI : Eh ! Sois plus doux !

AKIRA : Et après c'est moi qui suis exigent...

Akira fit alors enfiler doucement son caleçon à Shiki.

AKIRA : ~ Et dire que je suis en couple avec cet homme... Je peux en profiter maintenant. Niark niark ! ~

Akira se mit à genoux et commença à faire mettre son pantalon à Shiki. Il posa son regard sur l'entre-jambe de Shiki.

AKIRA : Shiki... J'ai vraiment faim maintenant...

SHIKI : Akira, pas touche !

AKIRA : Hum ?

SHIKI : Tu dois te reposer.

AKIRA : Mais je vais bien !

SHIKI : Akira ! Repose toi quelques jours, d'accord ?

AKIRA : OK... Mais à une seule condition.

SHIKI : Laquelle ?

Akira rougit.

AKIRA : Ben... Depuis hier, je te vois très attentionné et doux et... Ben j'y ai déjà pris goût, et je voudrais que tu me cajoles tous les jours... Le plus souvent possible du moins. Hum... ça ne me ressemble tellement pas pourtant...

SHIKI : Akira... Tu croyais que je serais distant ? Je suis fou de toi, et... Tu es mon premier amour, alors toi je ne veux pas te perdre.

AKIRA : Premier amour... Je ne me souviens même pas être sorti avec quelqu'un...

SHIKI : Ben tant mieux ! Bon allez viens avec moi.

Shiki passa un bras autour des hanches d'Akira et le guida jusqu'à la cuisine, au rez-de-chaussée.


	11. Chapter 3-1-2

Sous-partie 2 – Nouvelle vie

SHIKI : Aujourd'hui je vais te faire des pancakes.

AKIRA : D'accord...

Shiki semblait être dans son élément. Il cuisinait avec un léger sourire et semblait vraiment être à l'aise. Akira regrettait un peu de ne rien faire. Depuis son arrivée au manoir, il n'avait rien eu à faire de toutes ses journées, à part attendre. De toute façon, les tâches quotidiennes et la cuisine étaient loin d'être ses domaines de prédilection. Mais voir Shiki cuisiner était assez amusant. L'image de cuisinier ne correspondait absolument pas au tueur qu'était Shiki. Akira, voulant observer ce spectacle – aussi paradoxal soit-il – jusque dans les moindres détails, s'assit sur le plan de travail à côté de Shiki. Celui-ci commençait à faire cuire les pancakes. Il jeta un œil sur Akira. Celui-ci regardait les bulles se former à la surface de la pâte dans la poêle. Il avait très envie de cuisiner lui aussi, de se rendre utile. Shiki, sentant Akira triste, fit sauter le pancake pour le retourner. Et il obtint la réaction qu'il voulait : Akira s'extasiait comme un enfant.

SHIKI : ~ Eh bien, j'avais raison, c'est vraiment un gosse. Cela va de ses goûts à ses réactions... Il est trop mignon ! ~

Akira se leva en riant, afin de mieux voir Shiki faire sauter les pancakes.

SHIKI : Tu veux essayer toi aussi ?

AKIRA : Oh oui ! Oui !

SHIKI : Très bien. Tiens vas-y.

Akira prit la poêle. Il la remua légèrement et lança le pancake en l'air. Shiki, voyant le pancake se diriger vers la droite, se jeta sur l'épaisse crêpe et la rattrapa en plein vol. Il la remit dans la poêle. Akira remit celle-ci sur le feu.

SHIKI : Tu es vraiment maladroit !

Akira laissa apparaître un visage abattu. Shiki le prit doucement dans ses bras afin de le réconforter.

AKIRA : Je sais, je suis terriblement maladroit... Il n'y a qu'au combat que je suis extrêmement agile... C'est vraiment humiliant.

SHIKI : Eh Akira ! Ce n'est qu'un pancake ! Tu n'as juste pas l'habitude, tu n'as jamais préparé de repas toi même. Tu ne mangeais que des barres énergétiques. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte pour si peu.

AKIRA : Moui...

SHIKI : Je t'apprendrais à cuisiner si tu veux.

Akira releva la tête.

AKIRA : Vraiment ?

SHIKI : Evidemment. Je t'apprendrais d'abord les desserts, après tout, tu adores le sucré.

AKIRA : Oh merci Shiki !

SHIKI : Mais avant, je veux que tu te repose bien.

AKIRA : Oui oui. Je t'avais déjà promis ça.

SHIKI : Ah ! Je n'ai pas de sirop d'érable... Du chocolat ça ira ?

AKIRA : Oui, j'adore le chocolat.

Shiki fit cuire quelques autres pancakes, et fit fondre du chocolat. Il servit le petit déjeuner sur une table, à l'autre bout de la cuisine. Shiki s'installa à table, tandis qu'Akira faisait rapidement la vaisselle.

SHIKI : Eh Akira ! Viens manger pendant que c'est encore chaud.

Akira se dépêcha de rejoindre Shiki. En arrivant, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de chaise, mis à part celle de Shiki.

AKIRA : Où puis-je trouver une chaise ?

Shiki tapota ses genoux.

SHIKI : Juste ici. Viens.

Akira, gêné, s'approcha alors de Shiki. Celui-ci, le voyant hésiter, le tira par le bras et l'assit sur lui. Il lui adressa un doux sourire, mais les gros gargouillis du ventre d'Akira vinrent briser l'ambiance.

SHIKI : Allez, mange Akira.

Akira commença à manger, ou plutôt, à dévorer son repas, tant il avait faim.

SHIKI : Oi ! Mange moins vite, tu t'en mets partout.

Shiki essuya le chocolat sur le menton d'Akira, et sur le bord de ses lèvres. Puis il lécha délicatement ses doigts.

SHIKI : C'est vraiment délicieux le chocolat, tu as raison. Je vais devenir comme toi à force.

Shiki prit un pancake et commença à manger. Akira en était pétrifié. Il fixait bizarrement Shiki.

SHIKI : Quoi ?

AKIRA : Alors comme ça tu es un être humain...

SHIKI : Hein ?! Pourquoi ne serais-je pas humain ?! Tu croyais quoi ?!

AKIRA : Ben, attends. Tes yeux sont rouges, tu as une incroyable force même sans le sang de N, et avant ce matin, je ne t'avais jamais vu dormir ou même manger. Alors j'ai cru que tu n'étais pas humain hi hi.

SHIKI : Comment ton cerveau a-t-il pu en arriver à des conclusions aussi ridicules ? Bien sûr que je suis humain ! Et toi, tu t'es vu avec tes cheveux argentés ? Quoique... C'est trop mignon. Grrrrr ! Je t'assure que je suis humain !

AKIRA : Je te crois, hi hi.

SHIKI : Bon, Akira, dans pas longtemps, je vais devoir aller travailler. Tu n'auras qu'à faire une sieste le temps que je revienne. Je devrais en avoir pour deux heures, grand maximum.

AKIRA : D'accord. Mais, je viens de penser à une chose.

SHIKI : Hum ?

AKIRA : Le sang de N... Combien de temps va-t-il encore agir ? Pas indéfiniment j'espère ?

SHIKI : Non. Ce sang est vraiment hors du commun. On peut en sentir les effets dans le corps. Et là, je peux te dire qu'une grande partie du sang que j'ai bu a cessé de faire effet. Mais cela demande beaucoup de temps, ou alors une quantité inimaginable d'efforts. Donc, il va encore faire effet un bon moment. Mais pourquoi cette question ?

AKIRA : Je me rappelle que tu disais vouloir effacer la cicatrice que t'a laissée N, alors j'ai pensé que tu voudrais aussi te débarrasser de son sang.

SHIKI : C'est vrai. En plus cette force rend mon travail ennuyant. Je finis toujours en cinq minutes. Il me faut juste le temps de trouver la cible, l'isoler et ramener le corps à mes employeurs.

AKIRA : Ramener le corps ?

SHIKI : Oui... Sinon ils ne me paient pas.

AKIRA : Un peu comme Gunji et Kiriwar, les exécuteurs d'Arbitro...

SHIKI : Oui c'est vrai.

AKIRA : Toi aussi tu travaillais pour lui, hein ?

SHIKI : Oui... Tout ce que je faisais, c'était lui apporter la mallette que N laissait une fois par semaine. La mallette contenait des fioles du sang de N, pour qu'Arbitro fabrique la Line. En échange de ça, il me donnait un logement à Toshima et des plaques, pour les échanger contre ma nourriture.

AKIRA : Ah je comprends mieux. Je suis rassuré ! Au moins tu n'es pas comme les exécuteurs.

SHIKI : Ils ne sont que les chiens idiots d'Arbitro... Oh ! Je dois vraiment y aller maintenant. Tu peux nettoyer l'assiette s'il-te-plaît ? Je ferais le plus vite possible.

Akira se leva.

AKIRA : Fais attention...

Shiki se leva à son tour, et vint prendre Akira dans ses bras.

SHIKI : T'inquiète pas pour ça.

Il posa un doux baiser sur le front d'Akira.

SHIKI : Bon, retourne au lit. Je reviens. A tout à l'heure.

Shiki partit vite. Akira nettoya l'assiette et remonta dans la chambre de Shiki. Mais il ne voulait pas dormir tout de suite. Il alla alors inspecter l'armoire de Shiki, qui était toujours ouverte.

AKIRA : En effet, tous ses habits sont noirs. Et je les trouve plutôt jolis... J'ai envie d'en essayer.

Akira parcourut tous les vêtements présents, et il choisit ceux qu'il aimait le plus. Il avait choisi un haut noir. Le col montait jusqu'en haut du cou, et deux colliers de chien l'ornaient. En le mettant, il remarqua une fermeture éclair qui partait du milieu, en haut sous les colliers, et qui descendait jusqu'en bas. Il le baissa au maximum. Il avait aussi choisi un pantalon noir, tout simple. Il se retourna et se regarda dans le miroir.

AKIRA : Eh, j'adore !

Après un long moment d'extase, Akira partit se coucher. Il s'endormit.


	12. Chapter 3-1-3

Sous-partie 3 – Propriété

Une heure plus tard, Shiki entra dans la chambre. Akira était enroulé dans la couverture. Seuls ses cheveux dépassaient.

SHIKI : Oi ! Akira ! Debout.

AKIRA : Hmmmm...

Shiki vint lui enlever la couverture.

SHIKI : Mais que... !

AKIRA : Ah, Shiki... Déjà de retour ?

SHIKI : Hein ? Ah oui. C'était rapide. Mais que fais-tu avec mes habits ?

AKIRA : Je les trouvais jolis, alors j'ai voulu les essayer et je me suis endormi.

SHIKI : Ils te vont vraiment très bien.

AKIRA : Oui, d'ailleurs, c'est étrange.

SHIKI : Tu les as pris dans la partie gauche de l'armoire ?

AKIRA : Oui.

SHIKI : Alors c'est normal. Les habits qui sont dans cette partie sont ceux trop petits pour moi. Alors, tu peux tous les garder, ils font tous la même taille.

AKIRA : Ah oui ? Merci !

SHIKI : Je suis content. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça a quelque chose de touchant.

AKIRA : Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Ces vêtements, c'est comme s'ils nous rapprochaient.

SHIKI : Il doit me rester un manteau dans cette taille. Et des gants doivent être rangés dans un tiroir. Tu n'auras qu'à les prendre.

AKIRA : Shiki... Je pourrais t'aider dans ton travail ?

SHIKI : Pardon ?!

AKIRA : J'aimerais vraiment travailler avec toi. Je trouve ça plutôt honorable de débarrasser son pays de tous les criminels qui y sont recherchés.

SHIKI : Ça me ferait plaisir mais...

AKIRA : Shiki ! S'il-te-plaît...

Akira se leva et entoura de ses bras le cou de Shiki.

SHIKI : Mais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose...

Akira fixait ardemment Shiki. Il plongeait son regard dans le sien, tout en fermant et rouvrant très lentement ses beaux yeux bleus.

SHIKI : Tu fais décidément des progrès en séduction. C'est d'accord. Après tout, de l'aide ne fait jamais de mal.

AKIRA : Et c'est Shiki le solitaire qui dit ça.

SHIKI : Ha ha, tu m'as conquis, je n'y peux rien. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'emmènerais partout, pour que tu reste toujours à mes côtés.

AKIRA : Alors fais le. C'est ce que je veux.

SHIKI : Très bien. Je le dirais à mes employeurs. Mais avant de commencer, tu te reposes !

Akira refit les yeux doux à Shiki, sans relâcher son étreinte.

SHIKI : Tu sais qu'à Toshima ce sont tes yeux qui m'ont toujours empêcher de te tuer ?

AKIRA : Hihi, tu n'y résistes pas.

SHIKI : Errr... C'est vrai, mais là, aucune négociation possible. Tu te reposes !

AKIRA : Okay...

SHIKI : Allez, viens avec moi, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Akira suivit Shiki. Celui-ci l'emmena dans une chambre, au rez-de-chaussée. Un homme y était.

SHIKI : Cet homme est un tatoueur/perceur.

Shiki remonta la fermeture éclair du haut d'Akira, pour que son ventre soit visible.

SHIKI : Laisse toi faire. Ne t'inquiète de rien. Je reste là. Allonge toi.

Akira s'allongea sur le lit. L'homme s'empressa de commencer son travail.

Quelques temps plus tard, le cadeau d'Akira avait prit forme. Shiki se dépêcha de payer le tatoueur pour qu'il parte au plus vite. Akira se mit doucement debout.

SHIKI : Alors ?

Akira baissa les yeux sur son ventre à l'air, et découvrit alors son cadeau. Shiki lui avait fait faire un piercing au nombril.

AKIRA : Comment tu savais que c'était ce que je voulais ?

SHIKI : Molly t'avait dit que j'avais fait des recherches sur toi.

AKIRA : Merci Shiki, merci !

Il vint enlacer Shiki. Celui-ci évita de toucher le ventre d'Akira, et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

SHIKI : Ça te fait mal ?

AKIRA : Oui, un peu. Mais ça ira.

Shiki approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille d'Akira.

SHIKI : A partir de maintenant, ce piercing a une signification. Tant que tu le garde, cela veut dire que tu m'appartiens. Tu es ma propriété.

AKIRA : Shiki...

SHIKI : D'accord ?

AKIRA : Oui, d'accord.

SHIKI : Alors, laisse ton haut ouvert comme ça plus souvent, que tout le monde sache que tu es à moi seul.

AKIRA : Hihi, on verra, ça dépendra du temps. Hmmm, on peut retourner au lit ?

SHIKI : Tu es fatigué ?

AKIRA : Oui, et puis le piercing me fait mal.

SHIKI : Très bien, je vais dormir aussi alors.

Les deux hommes remontèrent alors se coucher. Ils se déshabillèrent et s'installèrent dans le lit.

AKIRA : J'ai été gâté aujourd'hui, tu m'as offert beaucoup de choses.

SHIKI : Ce n'est rien, je ferais ce que je peux pour ton bonheur.

Akira se blottit doucement contre Shiki. Celui-ci caressa doucement les hanches du jeune homme, et remonta sa main jusqu'à sa joue. Comme il suivait du regard sa main, il remarqua qu'Akira avait toujours les yeux ouvert.

SHIKI : Eh bien, qu'y a-t-il ? Tu ne veux pas dormir ?

AKIRA : Si, je me demandais juste combien de temps tu allais caresser mon corps comme ça.

SHIKI : Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, je pense.

AKIRA : Hmmm journée parfaite alors.

SHIKI : Allez, endors toi. Je veille sur toi.

Peu de temps après, Akira s'endormit. Shiki, lui, mit plus de temps. Il aimait voir Akira dormir – et encore plus le caresser –. Mais il finit par s'endormir quelques heures après.


	13. Chapter 3-2

Partie 2 – Agression

Deux jours passèrent. Pendant tout ce temps, Shiki avait forcé Akira à rester au lit. Il n'avait pu se lever que pour aller aux toilettes, ou au bain, sous la surveillance constante de Shiki, ainsi que Molly. Mais ce jour-là, Shiki réveilla Akira au lever du soleil.

SHIKI : Debout Akira. Habille toi.

Akira ouvrit doucement les yeux. Shiki se tenait debout, à côté du lit, et lui tendait des vêtements. Akira se leva et enfila le pantalon et le haut qu'il avait choisi la dernière fois.

SHIKI : Tiens, cadeau. J'ai fait acheter de nouveaux vêtements et accessoires pour ta garde-robe. Et j'aimerais que tu enfile ces gants et ce manteau. Ainsi que ces chaussures.

Akira mit d'abord les gants que lui tendait Shiki. Ils étaient noirs et montaient jusqu'aux coudes. Puis il mit les chaussures. Il s'agissait de bottes noires, toutes simples. Puis Shiki lui fit enfiler le manteau. Il était, lui aussi, noir. Il était aussi très long, il arrivait jusqu'aux genoux d'Akira. Le col était lui aussi très grand, il montait jusque sous les oreilles d'Akira. Deux sortes de sangles parcouraient le manteau, allant des épaules jusqu'au niveau du bassin d'Akira. Une fermeture éclair complétait le vêtement. Elle pouvait se fermer jusqu'en haut du col. Akira préféra laisser son manteau grand ouvert. Puis il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Shiki, et ouvrit son haut pour que l'on puisse voir son piercing. Il passa une main sur son nombril, et constata qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur.

AKIRA : Merci beaucoup Shiki, c'est magnifique.

SHIKI : Il manque juste un petit détail pour que ta tenue soit parfaite.

AKIRA : Huh ?

Shiki retira un de ses deux colliers et le mit autour du cou d'Akira. Il lui avait donné la plus petite de ses deux croix.

SHIKI : Maintenant, tu es vraiment parfait.

AKIRA : Parfait ?!

Shiki passa un bras autour des hanches d'Akira, et le colla contre son torse. Il glissa son autre main sur le ventre d'Akira, et caressa doucement son piercing.

SHIKI : Oui, tu es parfait. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit : quand on offre des vêtements à quelqu'un, c'est pour les lui retirer ensuite.

AKIRA : Shiki !

SHIKI : Je plaisante. Viens avec moi.

Shiki guida Akira jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Ils sortirent, en restant tout de même sur le petit escalier de l'entrée. Molly vint les rejoindre.

MOLLY : Tenez Akira. Ce sont les affaires avec lesquelles vous êtes arrivé.

Akira prit le sac que lui tendait Molly. Il regarda à l'intérieur. Il y avait son pantalon, son t-shirt, son blouson et son couteau.

AKIRA : Pourquoi me rendez-vous mes affaires ?

Molly détourna le regard.

MOLLY : Eh bien, ce sont les votre, tout simplement.

AKIRA : Mais il manque mon sabre. Et mes sous-vêtements.

MOLLY : Ah ? Je pensais que vous les aviez sur vous.

AKIRA : Euh non, ce sont ceux que Shiki me prête que je porte.

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers Shiki. Celui-ci parût gêné.

SHIKI : Ahem ! Euh, on a du égarer tes sous-vêtements, hum hum... En ce qui concerne ton sabre, je l'ai détruit.

AKIRA : Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? C'était un cadeau de Rin !

SHIKI : C'est moi qui ai fabriqué ce sabre. Je l'ai tout de suite reconnu.

AKIRA : Comment ça ?!

SHIKI : Les gardes de ce manoir m'avait appris à en fabriquer. J'en ai donc fait quelques-uns, étant plus jeune. Un pour moi et un pour Rin, mon demi-frère, pour qu'il puisse se protéger. Il avait des amis pas très fréquentables. Activement recherchés qui plus est. Même s'il n'a jamais voulu l'entendre. J'ai été obligé de les tuer pour mon employeur. Quoiqu'il en soit, s'il t'a donné son sabre, c'est qu'il n'en a plus besoin. Il n'a donc plus de raison d'exister.

AKIRA : ~ Dans ce cas, comment ça se fait que Rin l'ait gardé si longtemps ? Lui qui méprise Shiki plus que n'importe qui au monde... Il faudra que je le questionne. ~

SHIKI : Quoiqu'il en soit... Akira, va-t-en.

AKIRA : Quoi ?!

SHIKI : Tu peux partir.

AKIRA : Hein ?! Mais... Pourquoi ?

SHIKI : Je t'avais dit que je te rendrais ta liberté lorsque je serais pleinement satisfait. Et... Et bien malgré moi, je le suis. Depuis le jour où tu m'as montré que mon amour pour toi était réciproque, je suis... Heureux. Et comme je t'ai promis que tu serais libre, et bien je le fais. Maintenant tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Tu peux partir.

AKIRA : Mais moi je ne veux p...

Tout à coup, un groupe d'hommes se jeta sur Shiki. Ils le rouèrent de coups. L'attaque ne dura que quelques secondes, avant que les hommes ne s'enfuirent. Shiki s'effondra.

AKIRA : Shiki... Shiki !

Il prit Shiki dans ses bras, et le retourna pour voir son visage.

AKIRA : Molly ! Appelle une ambulance !

Molly courut dans la maison, vers le téléphone. Akira tentait de réveiller Shiki. Celui-ci entrouvrit les yeux.

AKIRA : Shiki, je ne partirais pas ! Je t'aime, je ne veux pas partir... Je resterais avec toi, tout le temps. Tu pourras m'emmener partout. On va s'occuper de toi.

SHIKI : Aki... T'aime... Reste toujours... Aki... Mon dos... Je...

Shiki perdit connaissance. Akira retourna alors doucement Shiki, pour voir son dos. Il constata avec horreur que plusieurs aiguilles étaient plantées dans le dos de Shiki. Son dos était déjà couvert de sang.

AKIRA : Shiki...

Molly revint et aida Akira à tenir Shiki. Akira prenait bien soin de ne pas toucher toutes les petites plaies que faisaient les aiguilles.

MOLLY : L'ambulance devrait arriver dans environ dix minutes. Ils m'ont dit de ne pas trop bouger maître Shiki, qu'il fallait le laisser comme ça, sur le dos.

AKIRA : Oui... Mais ces types ont planté des aiguilles dans le dos de Shiki...

MOLLY : Des aiguilles ?

AKIRA : Oui...

MOLLY : Alors je sais qui ils sont. Maître Shiki avait dû tuer le chef d'un clan de ninjas. Le clan Shinsen Gumi. Mais le vingt-cinquième chef, celui qu'a tué maître Shiki, voulait rendre le clan plus prospère et s'était détourné de tous ses principes. Il a commencé à envoyer ses troupes terroriser et voler les habitants des villes proches de son QG. C'est pour ça que maître Shiki a été appelé pour le tuer. Il fallait absolument l'arrêter.

AKIRA : Ils ont l'air dangereux.

MOLLY : Pas plus que ça, à première vue. Leur avantage est surtout dans leur nombre. Mais il faut aussi savoir que ces ninjas utilisent de longues aiguilles pour compléter leurs arts martiaux. Et depuis la troisième guerre mondiale, ils se sont mis à faire des greffes. C'est en cela que réside leur vraie force.

AKIRA : Des greffes ?

MOLLY : Ils greffent plusieurs plantes ensemble. Et ils en font des poisons dont ils imprègnent leurs armes.

AKIRA : Comment ça des poisons ?!

MOLLY : Tout dépend de l'effet qu'ils recherchent. Les poisons peuvent être mortels, tout comme ils ne peuvent être que paralysants.

AKIRA : Shiki...

MOLLY : Mais maître Shiki a tué le vingt-cinquième chef. Il était le dernier en liste. Le clan est mort avec lui. Mais la loyauté étant primordiale chez les ninjas, je suppose que cette attaque est un acte de vengeance. Une dernière action avant de dissoudre le clan. C'est très fréquent.

AKIRA : Je les tuerais.

MOLLY : Akira, ne faites pas ça... C'est inutile, ils ne reviendront jamais.

AKIRA : Je vais prendre les choses en main, croyez-moi. Je n'ai pas réussi à venger Keisuke, et je ne le pourrais jamais, vu que j'aime la personne qui a tué mon meilleur ami.

MOLLY : Ce n'est pas la faute de maître Shiki.

AKIRA : C'est lui qui l'a tué, sous mes yeux !

MOLLY : Akira ! Il était sous le contrôle de N !

AKIRA : Comment ça ?

MOLLY : Moi aussi, j'aide dans les missions de maître Shiki. Je me charge parfois de l'infiltration. J'étais infiltrée dans le projet Nicole. Ils ont fait des tests, d'abord sur des animaux, puis sur des êtres humains. Ils avaient d'abord injecté du sang pur. Ce sang a tué instantanément les plus faible. Les plus fort, eux, voyaient leur esprit être contrôlé par N. Il se servait d'eux pour tuer les personnes qui le gênaient. Mais l'effet s'estompait quelques instants après, ne laissant alors que la force. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont su qu'il fallait diluer ce sang.

AKIRA : Mais pourquoi Keisuke ?!

MOLLY : Maître Shiki a fait des recherches. Null Nicole... C'est votre nom dans ce projet. N tient énormément à vous. Tellement que ça en est devenu de la jalousie, de la possessivité. Il veut être le seul à être proche de vous. J'étais à Toshima lors de la mort de votre ami. Quand maître Shiki s'est approché de vous, vous avez remarqué qu'il ne parlait pas comme d'habitude. Ses phrases semblaient paradoxales, comme celles que N dit à longueur de temps.

AKIRA : C'est vrai...

MOLLY : N vous surveillait. C'est lui d'ailleurs qui a mené Keisuke à la Line. Il pensait que ça le tuerait. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que la Line à ce moment-là était beaucoup plus diluée que la normale. L'effet était donc amoindri. Keisuke est donc resté en vie. Et la fois suivante, vous étiez tous les trois ensemble. Il ne voulait pas vous perdre, alors il n'a pas pris le risque de faire quoique ce soit devant vous. Mais quand il contrôlait mon maître, il en a profité. Il a ensuite guidé maître Shiki jusque sur un toit, dans le but de le tuer, à cause des sentiments, bien qu'inconnus à l'époque, il avait pour vous. Mais il ne savait pas que son sang allié à la force de maître Shiki, le rendrait plus puissant que lui.

AKIRA : Co... Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout ça ?

MOLLY : Monsieur Suzuki m'avait chargé de m'infiltrer dans Toshima pour surveiller maître Shiki, car sa mission était de tuer ces drogués à la Line... Ils étaient tous des criminels recherchés. Monsieur Suzuki tient beaucoup à maître Shiki. Et en ce qui concerne les pensées de N, maître Shiki l'a affronté une deuxième fois, après Toshima, et il lui a expliqué tout cela.

AKIRA : Bien... Bon elle fait quoi cette ambulance ?!

MOLLY : Vous lui en voulez ?

AKIRA : A qui ? N ? Oh que oui ! Mais Shiki... En sachant ça, j'ai confiance en lui maintenant. Mais qu'est devenu N ?

MOLLY : Il est parti. Mais je ne sais pas où... Nous n'avons aucune information sur lui. Et en ce qui concerne son désir de vous avoir pour lui tout seul, nous ne savons pas ce que c'est. Soit il vous aime, soit il veut vous garder car votre sang peut le tuer. Mais nous ne savons pas, ce ne sont que des suppositions.

Akira passa sa main sur son piercing.

AKIRA : ~ N... Je suis à Shiki. Je l'aime sincèrement. N n'est pas quelqu'un contre qui il faut se battre. Tout ce qui peut l'affecter, ce sont les mots. Si je le vois un jour, je lui dirais qu'avec Shiki je suis bien. Mais déjà, il faut qu'il survive ~ Shiki je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas...

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Mais il releva brusquement la tête. L'ambulance arrivait. Des infirmiers en descendirent, avec un brancard. Akira leur expliqua rapidement qu'il avait des aiguilles dans le dos. De crainte d'enfoncer plus profondément les aiguilles, ils mirent Shiki sur le ventre. Akira et Molly montèrent dans l'ambulance. Pendant le trajet, Molly leur parla du clan Shinsen Gumi. Les membres de ce clan étant recherchés dans le pays, les ambulanciers comprirent tout de suite, et accélérèrent.

Ils arrivèrent peu après à l'hôpital. Akira et Molly suivaient les infirmiers de près. Ils se précipitaient dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

INFIRMIER : Nous allons l'emmener dans une section spéciale. Restez ici.

AKIRA : Non je veux être avec lui !

MOLLY : Akira !

AKIRA : …

INFIRMIER : Une salle d'attente est juste derrière vous. Nous allons nous occuper de lui immédiatement. Mais cela devrait prendre plusieurs heures.

Les infirmiers emportèrent donc Shiki. Les portes de la section spéciale se refermèrent. Molly prit Akira par le bras. Elle le tira jusqu'à la salle d'attente. Ils s'assirent dans un coin de la pièce. Akira était vraiment très perturbé. Molly lui reprit le bras pour tenter de le rassurer. Les heures s'enchaînaient. Et Shiki ne réapparaissait toujours pas.

AKIRA : Molly, vous n'auriez pas dû me dire tout ça sur Shiki, tout à l'heure.

MOLLY : Pourquoi ?

AKIRA : Parce que maintenant je lui fais vraiment confiance, et je suis encore plus fou de lui. Je suis soulagé, par rapport à Keisuke, enfin... Juste un peu... Au moins, il est mort dans mes bras, et je pense que du coup il était heureux. Mais maintenant, je suis d'autant plus inquiet pour Shiki... Déjà, on ne sait pas ce que ces ninjas lui ont fait, et puis, si N revenait... Il voudrait tuer Shiki, cette fois il serait encore plus motivé.

MOLLY : Tout dépend de ce que N attend de vous.

AKIRA : Comment ça ?

MOLLY : En y réfléchissant, je ne pense pas que ce qui le préoccupe ce soit le fait que votre sang puisse le tuer. Sinon, il vous aurait déjà massacré... Il en a eu l'occasion plusieurs fois.

AKIRA : C'est vrai.

MOLLY : Alors la seule explication est qu'il ressent quelque chose pour vous.

AKIRA : … Dégoûtant...

MOLLY : Shiki aussi est un homme, hi hi, et ça ne vous dérange pas.

AKIRA : Hein ? Ah, non, ce n'est pas le problème. Je me fiche du sexe. C'est juste que Shiki, lui, n'a jamais tenté de tuer mes amis...

MOLLY : Bon je vous vois un peu rassuré. Je suis moins inquiète. Eh ! J'y repense, quand maître Shiki vous a dit que vous pouviez partir...

AKIRA : Je lui répondais que je ne voulais pas, quand il s'est fait attaquer...

MOLLY : Lui non plus ne veut pas que vous partiez. C'est juste qu'il est quelqu'un qui tient ses promesses.

AKIRA : Eh bien, vu qu'il me rend ma liberté, je peux faire ce que je veux, exact ?

MOLLY : Oui.

AKIRA : Alors, quoiqu'il en dise, je décide de rester.

MOLLY : Alors je vais devoir vous appeler maître Akira.

AKIRA : Euh, j'aime pas trop ça.

Une infirmière s'approcha d'eux.

INFIRMIERE : Euh, vous êtes avec le monsieur habillé tout en noir, qui a été emmené dans la section spéciale ?

MOLLY : Oui.

INFIRMIERE : Venez avec moi. Ils ont fini l'opération il y a une heure. Il s'est réveillé. Et vous pouvez le voir.

AKIRA : Comment va-t-il ?

INFIRMIERE : Euh, je ne suis au courant de rien. Le docteur est dans sa chambre. Il vous expliquera.

MOLLY : Calme toi Akira.

AKIRA : …

L'infirmière les guida à travers la section spéciale. Elle les laissa devant la chambre 213.


	14. Chapter 3-3

Partie 3 – Paralysie

Molly ouvrit doucement la porte. Elle entra la première. Elle ne dit rien. S'inquiétant de ce silence, Akira entra à son tour. Il regarda directement le lit, mais n'y vit personne. Son regard se dirigea alors sur le côté gauche de la pièce. Shiki était là, inerte, dans un fauteuil roulant.

AKIRA : Shiki ?

Il n'y eut aucune réaction. Akira s'approcha alors de Shiki, posa sa main sur son épaule, et le secoua légèrement.

AKIRA : Shiki !

Toujours aucune réaction. Le docteur vint se placer derrière la chaise roulante.

DOCTEUR : Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien.

AKIRA : C'est ça que vous appelez « aller bien » ?

DOCTEUR : Laissez moi vous expliquer. Les aiguilles ont été plantées dans des points assez précis du dos. Enfin, je suppose que c'est ce que ses agresseurs avaient prévu, mais ils ont raté leur coup.

AKIRA : Comment ça ?

DOCTEUR : A quelques millimètres près, les aiguilles auraient paralysé Shiki à vie, car elles étaient enduites d'une mixture spécialement conçue pour paralyser les gens. Mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est raté.

AKIRA : Mais...

DOCTEUR : Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va très bien. C'est juste une question de temps. De beaucoup de temps... Plusieurs mois seront nécessaires à sa guérison. Cela peut aller jusqu'à deux ans, grand maximum.

AKIRA : Mais pourquoi ne me répond-il même pas ?

DOCTEUR : Et bien, un des points touchés affecte les cordes vocales. Elles sont paralysées. Il ne peut quasiment rien faire, à part bouger ses yeux et ses lèvres. Enfin, quand il se sera un peu reposé. Petit à petit, le fonctionnement de son corps redeviendra normal. Ne vous inquiétez pas, croyez moi.

AKIRA : Je veux le ramener à la maison.

DOCTEUR : Vous ne pouvez pas, il lui faut une attention de 24h/24.

AKIRA : Parce que vous pensiez que j'allais le laisser seul ? Il sera toujours avec moi. Dîtes moi juste ce que je dois faire.

DOCTEUR : Et bien, lui donner à manger, le laver, l'amener aux toilettes... Enfin vous voyez quoi.

AKIRA : Il n'a pas de médicaments ?

DOCTEUR : Le seul remède est le plus grand des repos.

MOLLY : On peut le ramener aujourd'hui ?

DOCTEUR: D'abord, nous devons lui retirer ses points de suture.

MOLLY : Déjà ?

DOCTEUR : La science a fait beaucoup de progrès.

MOLLY : Ah euh... Très bien...

DOCTEUR : Bien, je vous le prends maintenant. Vous pouvez rester ici. Je vous le ramènerais, et vous pourrez rentrer.

MOLLY : Merci.

Sur ce, le docteur partit avec Shiki. Molly et Akira étaient soulagés. Akira s'allongea sur le lit, et Molly se prit une chaise. Et ils patientèrent, une nouvelle fois.

Au bout d'une heure d'attente, Akira décida d'aller faire un tour. A l'étage inférieur, en passant devant une chambre ouverte, il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Il se retourna brusquement. Dans la chambre se trouvaient Rin et Motomi, ses alliés à Toshima. Il se souvint d'un coup qu'il avait promis à Rin de repasser le voir à l'hôpital. Il entra alors dans la chambre et vint les saluer.

MOTOMI : Eh bien, tu as changé de look on dirait. Et tu parais bien plus triste et sombre qu'avant. Au moins ça change de ton visage inexpressif.

AKIRA : Tu étais pourtant informateur à Toshima...

MOTOMI : Je suis toujours informateur !

AKIRA : Eh bien on ne dirait pas...

RIN : Que fais-tu là Akira ? Apparemment ce n'était pas pour me voir.

AKIRA : …

RIN : Mais, ce collier !

Akira passa sa main sur la croix que lui avait donné Shiki. Sentant la tristesse remonter, il se força de retenir ses larmes.

RIN : Cette croix est à Shiki.

MOTOMI : Shiki ? Ce tueur ? Non, tu dois faire erreur.

RIN : Je reconnaîtrais les deux croix de Shiki entre mille. Et celle-ci en est une !

MOTOMI : Et comment peux-tu savoir tout ça ?

RIN : Shiki est... Mon demi-frère...

MOTOMI : Quoi ?!

AKIRA : Alors c'est bien vrai...

RIN : Nous avons juste le même père... Nos mères sont mortes à nos naissances. Et notre père est mort peu de temps après. A nous deux, il a laissé son manoir et la moitié de son argent à chacun. A moi, il a laissé des armes spéciales. A Shiki, il a laissé ses deux croix. La grande croix, c'est le symbole de notre famille. Et celle que porte Akira, c'est l'amour de toute une vie.

AKIRA : ~ L'amour... De toute une vie ? Ça va si loin que ça ? ~

RIN : Shiki est censé ne la donner qu'à la personne qu'il est prêt à aimer jusqu'à la mort. Alors, Akira ?

AKIRA : OK. Je vais tout te dire. Quand je suis revenu à Toshima, je me suis battu contre Shiki, pour venger Keisuke. On était sur un toit, et une partie de celui-ci s'est effondré. Je suis tombé d'assez haut. Shiki m'a alors amené dans son manoir.

RIN : Il t'a kidnappé !

AKIRA : On peut dire ça. Mais s'il a fait ça, c'était à cause des sentiments qu'il a pour moi. Il voulait me montrer qu'il m'aimait. Et il m'a donc montré le vrai Shiki.

RIN : Shiki n'est qu'un tueur assoiffé de sang !

AKIRA : C'est faux !

Rin parut choqué par la soudaine colère d'Akira.

AKIRA : Il est venu à Toshima pour son travail ! Les participants qui se droguaient tout le temps étaient des criminels recherchés dans le pays, et on avait chargé Shiki de les tuer. Et ce n'est pas lui qui a tué Keisuke... C'est N. Il avait prit le contrôle du corps de Shiki, car il ne supporte pas que je sois proche de quelqu'un. Le vrai Shiki est gentil, tendre, doux, attentionné, prévenant...

RIN : Akira, ne me dis pas que...

AKIRA : Si, j'aime Shiki. Et il m'aime aussi. Nous sommes ensemble maintenant. Mais il s'est fait attaqué...

RIN : C'est pour ça que tu es là ?

AKIRA : Il est paralysé et ne peut plus parler.

RIN : Normalement je devrais me réjouir, après tout, il a tué mes amis... Mais je me sens mal, triste je pense... Pourquoi ?

AKIRA : Il est ton frère, malgré tout... Et tu sais au fond de toi que s'il les a tué, c'était pour te protéger.

RIN : Oui mais...

AKIRA : Cesse de lui en vouloir. Tu connais la vérité.

RIN : … Tu vas vivre avec lui ?

AKIRA : Oui. Bon, je dois y aller. A plus, Rin.

Akira sortit en courant.

MOTOMI : Alors ça, c'est un scoop !

RIN : …

MOTOMI : Qu'y a-t-il Rin ?

RIN : Peut-être que mon frère n'est pas si mauvais en fin de compte. Mais s'il fait du mal à Akira, je le tuerais, tu peux me croire...

Akira rentra dans la chambre de Shiki. Son amant était déjà de retour.

DOCTEUR : J'ai une bonne nouvelle, vous pouvez le ramener chez vous.

AKIRA : Tout de suite ?

DOCTEUR : Oui.

Akira s'empressa d'agripper la chaise roulante de Shiki, et sortit de la pièce.

AKIRA : Au revoir docteur !

DOCTEUR : Eh ben, dis donc... Il doit être content de le retrouver...

Akira et Molly, ainsi que Shiki, rentrèrent au manoir.


	15. Chapter 3-4

Partie 4 – Soins

A peine furent-ils arrivés qu'ils commencèrent déjà à s'agiter dans tous les sens. Molly fit réunir tous les employés du manoir, afin de leur expliquer la situation. Shiki étant très apprécié par ses domestiques, Molly dut calmer les envies de vengeance des gardes. Pendant ce temps, Akira porta Shiki jusqu'à sa chambre, à l'étage. Il le déposa sur le lit, et repartit chercher le fauteuil roulant. Il le mit entre le lit et la table. Puis il se dirigea vers l'armoire. Il cherchait des habits assez amples pour que Shiki soit à l'aise durant sa paralysie. Tout ce qu'il trouva fut une chemise et un pantalon – noirs évidemment – qui avaient l'air un peu trop grands pour Shiki. Il retira ses vêtements à Shiki, et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Cette fois-ci, il remplit la vraie baignoire d'eau, et non pas l'espèce de mini-piscine d'intérieur. Une fois la baignoire suffisamment pleine, et l'eau couverte de mousse, il fit glisser doucement Shiki dans son bain. Il lui fit poser les bras sur les rebords de la baignoire pour qu'il ne glisse pas au fond de l'eau. Puis il commença à chercher quelques objets. En se retournant, il vit une longue paillasse, avec deux lavabos, deux longs miroirs et deux petits placards posés sur le dessus. La paillasse avait aussi quatre tiroirs ainsi que quatre petites portes.

AKIRA : ~ Ça fait déjà quelques jours que je me lave dans CETTE salle de bain, et je n'avais jamais remarqué cette chose immense ? ~

Akira commença alors à fouiller ce grand meuble. Dans un des placards, il trouva un gant et des serviettes. En ouvrant une porte du bas, il trouva shampoing et gel douche. Puis il se retourna vers Shiki et remarqua que celui-ci le regardait.

AKIRA : ~ C'est vrai qu'il peut à peu près bouger son visage. Mais c'est un peu effrayant, étant donné qu'il ne peut pas bouger la tête, et que du coup il m'épie du coin de l'œil. ~

Il s'approcha de la baignoire.

AKIRA : Tu vois ? Tu arrives déjà à bouger ton visage. J'espère que tu guériras vite...

Akira ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Shiki bouillait au fond de lui, car sa plus grande faiblesse était de voir pleurer l'homme qu'il aimait. Il voulait tant le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, ou même simplement lui parler, pour le réconforter. Il essaya alors de former des mots avec ses lèvres, en espérant qu'Akira comprendrait. Akira regarda fixement les lèvres de Shiki.

AKIRA : Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? Ecoute, cligne fort des yeux une fois pour dire oui, et deux fois pour dire non.

Shiki cligna une fois des yeux.

AKIRA : Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Shiki reprit sa phrase muette du début. Akira tentait de déchiffrer les mots de son amant.

AKIRA : A... Ki... Ra...

Shiki cligna une fois.

AKIRA : Je... Ai... Me... Je t'aime ?

Shiki cligna une fois.

AKIRA : Je t'aime aussi Shiki. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne peux ni parler ni bouger. Au moins, ton visage est toujours expressif. Et je peux voir tous tes sentiments y transparaître. Et ça me suffit. Je m'occuperais de toi pendant que tu es malade. Je te le promets. Et même après si tu en as besoin. Je serais là pour toi.

Akira serra alors Shiki dans ses bras. Après quelques instants passés comme ça, il commença enfin à laver Shiki. Puis, après le bain, il l'essuya et le rhabilla, et le conduisit dans leur chambre. Il l'assit sur son fauteuil roulant.

AKIRA : Euh... Il faut que j'aille voir Molly pour ton repas...

Akira alla alors jusqu'à la porte. Il se retourna pour poser un dernier regard sur son amant, mais une nouvelle expression apparût sur le visage de Shiki.

AKIRA : ~ Oh non ! Il a l'air tout triste... Et un peu effrayé, paniqué... C'est vrai, je dois rester à chaque seconde avec lui. ~

Il se retourna et ouvrit la porte.

AKIRA : Molly ! Vous pouvez venir s'il-vous-plaît ?

Puis il revint aux côtés de Shiki, en lui adressant un doux sourire.

AKIRA : Désolé Shiki. Je resterais avec toi maintenant, ne t'en fais pas.

Molly entra dans la pièce.

MOLLY : Oui Akira ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

AKIRA : Je voulais descendre pour voir si le repas de Shiki était prêt, mais il ne veut pas que je le laisse. Alors, je m'en remets à vous.

MOLLY : Hi hi ! Le repas est bientôt prêt. Mais tant qu'il est paralysé, il n'aura droit qu'à de la nourriture liquide. Vous pourrez le faire manger ?

AKIRA : Oui.

MOLLY : Alors j'apporterais le plateau ici.

AKIRA : Merci beaucoup Molly.

Molly sortit. Elle revint quelques petites minutes après et donna le plateau à Akira. Celui-ci alla le poser sur la table. Il approcha Shiki du plateau, et s'assit sur une chaise, juste à côté de lui.

AKIRA : Allez, ouvre la bouche Shiki.

Shiki s'exécuta. Il avait un peu de mal et ne put l'ouvrir en très grand. Akira plongea la cuillère dans la soupe miso que lui avait apporté Molly, et la plaça doucement dans la bouche de Shiki.

AKIRA : Allez, avale maintenant.

Shiki obéit. Pour avaler par contre, il n'avait aucune difficulté.

AKIRA : Elle est bonne ?

Shiki essaya de sourire, mais voyant qu'il était encore trop faible pour bien le faire, il préféra cligner une fois des yeux. Akira vint poser ses lèvres sur le front de Shiki. Puis il finit de lui donner la soupe miso. Il rangea ensuite tout sur le plateau, avant de revenir vers Shiki.

AKIRA : Je ne vais tout de même pas te laisser dormir sur le fauteuil.

Akira porta alors Shiki et le déposa sur le lit. Il le déshabilla pour qu'il soit à l'aise. Après s'être déshabillé à son tour, il mit Shiki sous la couette, et vint le rejoindre. Il le serra contre lui, au cas où il aurait froid pendant la nuit. Il commença à s'endormir. Toutes les émotions de la journée l'avaient épuisé. Mais il se réveilla, quelques minutes après, pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Et tout ce qu'il vit, c'était deux yeux rouges qui le fixaient dans la nuit.

AKIRA : Shiki, ferme tes yeux et dors. Je veille sur toi. Et le seul moyen pour que tu guérisse, c'est le repos.

Shiki ferma les yeux.

AKIRA : Voilà, c'est bien Shiki.

Il embrassa son front et se rendormit.


	16. Chapter 3-5

Partie 5 – Guérison

Depuis l'agression de Shiki, les journées au sein du manoir se ressemblaient toutes. Akira le faisait manger trois fois par jour, le lavait le soir, l'habillait, le déshabillait, veillait sur lui lorsqu'il dormait... Mais un mois plus tard, en se levant, Akira regarda par la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit.

AKIRA : ~ Il ne fait ni trop chaud ni trop froid, et il ne pleut pas non plus. ~ Shiki ? Il fait bon dehors, le temps est très agréable. Je vais t'emmener faire un tour dans ton jardin, ça te fera du bien.

Shiki cligna une seule fois des yeux. Akira agrippa alors le fauteuil roulant, et fit descendre Shiki jusqu'à l'entrée. Puis il vit un petit chemin.

AKIRA : ~ Je ne suis jamais allé dans le jardin, maintenant que j'y pense. C'est sûrement ce chemin qui y mène... ~

Molly sortit de la maison à ce moment-là.

MOLLY : Akira ! Les gardes m'ont avertie que vous sortiez avec maître Shiki ! Que faîtes-vous ?!

AKIRA : Ah, ben... Je trouvais que le temps était idéal pour faire sortir un peu Shiki. Alors je voulais faire une balade dans le jardin, mais je me rends compte que je ne sais pas par où aller...

MOLLY : Ouf... Je suis rassurée... Alors, vous n'avez qu'à prendre ce petit chemin devant vous. Ensuite, tournez à gauche, et vous arriverez dans la roseraie. C'est l'endroit préféré de maître Shiki.

AKIRA : Merci Molly.

Akira emprunta alors le petit chemin, tandis que Molly rentrait dans le manoir.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Akira arriva à un panneau. Le chemin se séparait en trois. A gauche, la roseraie. Au milieu, le lac. Et à droite, la forêt.

AKIRA : ~ Il a même un lac et une forêt ? ~

Akira tourna à gauche, et arriva très vite à la roseraie. Les rosiers étaient si grands et épais qu'ils ressemblaient aux buissons dans les labyrinthes, les roses en plus. Toutes les fleurs étaient rouges. Ces buissons de roses formaient un cercle, comme un mur pour délimiter la roseraie. Au milieu, il y avait un très grand arbre, dont l'épais feuillage gardait tout l'intérieur de la roseraie à l'ombre. Et à quelques mètres de cet arbre, il y avait un petit rosier. Il ne devait avoir été planté qu'il y a quelques mois. Celui-ci faisait des roses noires.

AKIRA : Waouh ! C'est vraiment magnifique ici !

Akira arrêta le fauteuil roulant près de l'arbre.

AKIRA : Je vais te mettre dans l'herbe.

Il porta Shiki et l'assit contre l'arbre, pour qu'il ne glisse pas. Puis il s'assit à côté de lui, et lui prit la main.

Au bout d'un moment de contemplation des nuages, Akira sentit la main de Shiki se refermer un peu sur la sienne. Il fit un bond et se redressa.

AKIRA : Tu... Tu... Shiki ! Tu viens de réagir ! Non ? Allez ! Essaie de fermer ta main !

Akira fixa la main de Shiki, mais rien ne se produisit.

AKIRA : Oh... J'ai sûrement rêvé... Excuse moi Shiki... Je vais te chercher une rose.

Akira partit alors vers un buisson de roses rouges, et prit la plus belle qu'il vit. Il la trouvait tellement belle qu'il la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive aux côtés de Shiki. En relevant les yeux, il vit Shiki, les bras tendus vers lui, comme pour demander un câlin.

AKIRA : Oh Shiki !

Il se jeta dans ses bras. Puis il sentit les bras de Shiki se refermer sur son dos, et le caresser doucement. Akira releva la tête.

AKIRA : Tu as déjà retrouvé l'usage de tes bras... C'est vraiment génial Shiki !

Shiki sourit. Puis il acquiesça de la tête.

AKIRA : Shiki ? Tu... Tu as bougé ta tête !

Shiki sourit à nouveau. Il repoussa légèrement Akira, et commença à bouger tout le haut de son corps. Akira ne put retenir ses larmes. Shiki commençait enfin à guérir.

AKIRA : Il faut annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Molly ! Elle sera vraiment folle de joie.

Shiki fit un oui de la tête et sourit une nouvelle fois. Akira le remit sur son fauteuil roulant, et se dirigea vers le manoir. Pendant le trajet, Shiki posa sa main sur celle d'Akira, et la serra fort. Akira se pencha et lui déposa un doux baiser sur la tête. Arrivés au manoir, Akira ouvrit la porte en grand et appela Molly. Celle-ci se précipita à l'entrée, et vit Akira avec un grand sourire.

MOLLY : Que se passe-t-il ?

AKIRA : Regardez.

Molly se tourna vers Shiki. Celui-ci lui montra à son tour que le haut de son corps avait retrouvé toute sa mobilité. Elle se jeta alors au cou de Shiki en pleurant. La nouvelle fut propagée dans tout le manoir, et chaque employé vint exprimer leur bonheur auprès de leur maître.

Une fois toutes les émotions passées, la vie d'Akira redevint monotone. Il nourrissait toujours Shiki aux mêmes heures. Et pareil pour le bain. Mais au moins, il avait droit à la tendresse de Shiki. Celui-ci cherchait le plus souvent possible à avoir un contact physique avec Akira. Il le caressait, le chatouillait, et lui demandait très souvent des baisers et des câlins.

La nuit arriva vite. Akira monta Shiki jusqu'à la chambre. Et comme d'habitude, il le déshabilla, le mit au lit, puis il se déshabilla à son tour et vint le rejoindre. Mais ce soir-là était un peu différent. Shiki n'arrêtait pas de serrer Akira contre lui. Il ne le lâchait même pas une seconde. Il ne faisait que caresser les cheveux d'Akira.

AKIRA : Tu disais que c'était moi qui avait des goûts de gamin, mais finalement, tu me ressembles aussi. Toujours en train de demander de l'attention et d'être cajolé. Hihi, bon, c'est vrai que ça ne me déplaît pas. Pour une fois que c'est moi qui prends soin de toi, et non pas le contraire.

Il se colla un peu plus à Shiki et le serra à son tour.

AKIRA : Mais je suis vraiment heureux que tu guérisse si vite. Il me tarde de te retrouver entièrement, et de pouvoir à nouveau discuter avec toi. Ou plutôt, entendre ta voix.

Shiki approcha son visage de celui d'Akira. Celui-ci releva légèrement la tête, et colla ses lèvres à celles de Shiki. Shiki ne tarda pas à glisser sa langue dans la bouche d'Akira. Il le serra encore plus fort.

AKIRA : Hihi, calme toi Shiki. On devrait dormir maintenant.

Shiki acquiesça. Il mit un bras autour des hanches d'Akira, et l'autre autour de sa tête, tandis que celui-ci se blottissait contre le torse de son amant.

SHIKI : ~ Si tu savais tous les efforts que j'ai dû faire pour arriver à bouger la moitié de mon corps... Mais ça en valait vraiment la peine, juste pour te voir sourire et être aussi heureux. Je t'aime Akira. ~

Les deux hommes s'endormirent, heureux, et surtout confiants. Ils étaient à présent persuadés que Shiki ne mettrait pas beaucoup de temps à se remettre de sa paralysie.

Et d'ailleurs, un mois plus tard, alors que Shiki regardait fixement Akira dans les yeux, il se leva d'un bond, et resta debout quelques instants, avant de commencer à tomber. Akira le rattrapa à temps, et le remit sur son fauteuil roulant.

AKIRA : Shiki ? Tout va bien ?

Shiki acquiesça. Mais il était un peu sonné. Le simple fait de se lever lui avait demandé beaucoup d'efforts, même si depuis quelques jours, il arrivait à bouger totalement ses jambes. Mais se mettre debout était une toute autre histoire.

AKIRA : Tu es vraiment impressionnant... En à peine deux mois, tu as retrouvé toute ta mobilité... Si je n'étais que la moitié de ce que tu es, je serais vraiment le plus heureux des hommes.

Akira venait de se rendre compte de la différence de niveau qui le séparait de Shiki. Cela le rendait triste, pas seulement parce qu'il ne se trouvait pas à la hauteur pour être le petit ami de Shiki, mais aussi car il savait que si Shiki se faisait encore agresser, il ne pourrait pas le protéger. Du moins, pas aussi facilement que Shiki ne le ferait.

AKIRA : ~ Peut-être qu'en travaillant avec lui, je m'améliorerais. Et si ça ne marche pas... Je lui demanderais de m'enseigner ce qu'il sait... Oui ! C'est ce que je veux ! ~

Shiki remarqua qu'Akira était pensif, et qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il caressa doucement la joue de son amant aux cheveux argentés. Mais celui-ci ne réagit pas, et des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Il essaya encore de se lever. Cette fois-ci était un peu plus réussie que la précédente. Il passa alors ses bras autour du cou d'Akira, et le serra très fort contre lui. Akira entoura la taille de Shiki tout en enfouissant sa tête au plus profond de l'étreinte de Shiki.

SHIKI : A... Ki... Ra...

Akira releva brusquement la tête.

AKIRA : Shiki ?! Tu as parlé ?

SHIKI : A...Ki... Ra... Akira !

Akira embrassa alors fougueusement Shiki. Il était si fier de lui.

Depuis que Shiki avait réussit à dire le nom de son amant, celui-ci essayait de le faire parler chaque jour. Et ses efforts payèrent, car seulement deux semaines plus tard, Shiki était entièrement guéri. Il ne se sentait plus fatigué, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il était redevenu comme avant. Mais Akira voulait être vraiment sûr que tout allait bien. Il obligea alors Shiki à aller à l'hôpital, pour faire des tests.


	17. Chapter 3-6

Partie 6 – Nouveau membre

Le lendemain, les deux hommes se rendirent donc à la section spéciale de l'hôpital. Ils retrouvèrent l'homme qui s'était occupé de Shiki, et lui expliquèrent la situation. Il emmena donc Shiki, pendant qu'Akira attendait dans la salle d'attente.

Seulement quelques minutes après, Shiki reparût. Mais seul.

AKIRA : Alors ?

SHIKI : Il m'a dit que j'étais définitivement guéri. Oh ! Au fait, Akira. Merci de t'être occupé de moi. Je me rends compte que je ne te l'avais pas encore dit.

AKIRA : Ce n'est rien Shiki. C'est tout à fait normal.

SHIKI : Alors ? On rentre à la maison ?

AKIRA : A la maison ?

SHIKI : Tu vis avec moi maintenant. Et ça fait beaucoup plus ''couple'' de dire ça. Ma maison est aussi ta maison maintenant, Akira.

AKIRA : Merci Shiki. Je suis vraiment touché.

Il se jeta dans ses bras.

AKIRA : Je t'aime Shiki.

SHIKI : Oh, tu dis ça tout haut, en public, je suis comblé.

Akira regarda alors autour de lui. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle d'attente s'étaient retournées vers le jeune couple.

AKIRA : A peine de retour, tu commences déjà à m'embarrasser.

SHIKI : Ha ha ha ! Je t'aime aussi, Akira. Allez, on rentre.

Ils sortirent donc de l'hôpital.

SHIKI : Euh, tu te souviens où est garée la voiture ?

AKIRA : Non, pas vraiment...

SHIKI : Alors on pourrait peut-être s'éclipser dans une ruelle sombre et...

AKIRA : T'es vraiment un obsédé !

SHIKI : Ha ha, je n'y peux rien, depuis que j'ai fait l'amour avec toi, je suis devenu accroc. Allez, juste un peu, s'il-te-plaît...

Shiki se mit devant Akira, et continua à le supplier comme un enfant. Akira détourna les yeux, et, malheureusement pour lui, son regard se posa sur une petite rue dont tout ce qui ressortait était l'obscurité.

SHIKI : Oh, alors ça veut dire que tu es d'accord, miam !

Shiki attrapa le poignet d'Akira et l'entraîna dans la ruelle. Il le plaqua au mur et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

AKIRA : ~ Roooohh ! Shiki ! Mais... Ça fait quand même plus de deux mois et demi que nous n'avons rien fait... Et moi aussi je suis devenu accroc. Autant en profiter. ~

Akira glissa ses bras dans le dos de Shiki, et se laissa faire. Mais un petit son parvint à ses oreilles.

AKIRA : Attends, Shiki.

SHIKI : Quoi ? Tu vas déjà jouir ?

AKIRA : Roooh ! Mais non !

Il poussa légèrement Shiki et tendit l'oreille.

SHIKI : Qu'y a-t-il ?

AKIRA : Ecoute.

Shiki resta alors silencieux. Un son très faible se faisait entendre. _Miaou Miaaaaouu_.

SHIKI : Un chat ?

Akira fouilla la ruelle. Il trouva des cartons empilés, et juste derrière, il vit un tout petit chaton noir, couché.

AKIRA : Shiki ! Viens par là !

Shiki approcha. Les deux jeunes hommes dégagèrent les cartons.

AKIRA : Tu vois assez bien dans le noir, pour un humain – si tu en es vraiment un –. Tu crois qu'il est blessé ?

Shiki observa attentivement le chaton. Après un court instant, il le prit doucement dans ses bras.

SHIKI : Il n'est pas blessé. Il est juste très maigre. Il ne doit pas avoir mangé depuis assez longtemps. Et je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais un humain !

AKIRA : Il faut le nourrir, et vite. On va retrouver la voiture et remédier à ça.

Akira et Shiki repartirent donc sur le parking de l'hôpital. Leur voiture était garée à l'ombre d'un arbre.

SHIKI : Prends le chat. Je conduis.

Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture, et Shiki les emmena plus près du centre ville.

AKIRA : Arrête toi !

Shiki freina brusquement, et se gara sur le côté.

SHIKI : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es malade ? J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque !

AKIRA : Donne moi de l'argent, et garde le chat.

SHIKI : Tiens. Prends ça.

Il lui tendit un porte-monnaie. Akira le prit et descendit. Il entra dans le magasin juste à côté. Il s'agissait d'un magasin pour animaux. Il ne ressortit que vingts bonnes minutes après, suivi d'un vendeur. Shiki les voyait arriver avec une douzaine de poches.

SHIKI : ~ Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? ~

Ils rangèrent les poches dans le coffre, et Akira remonta dans la voiture. Shiki lui redonna le chat.

AKIRA : Voilà, on peut rentrer.

SHIKI : Rentrer ? Et le chat ?

AKIRA : Il rentre avec nous.

SHIKI : Mais s'il appartient à quelqu'un ?

AKIRA : Je m'en fiche ! Ils n'avaient qu'à pas l'abandonner dans la rue, et sans l'avoir nourri ! Il est encore tout jeune... Et si petit...

Shiki voulut protester mais il regarda Akira un instant. Il caressait doucement la tête du chaton, juste entre les oreilles. Le chaton avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux comme ça, non pas que des caresses équivalaient un bon repas. Akira semblait très soucieux. Il avait un regard de mère bienveillante.

SHIKI : ~ Maintenant que j'y pense, Akira est orphelin. Ça doit lui faire particulièrement mal de voir ce pauvre petit abandonné. Humm... Bon, un chaton ne serait pas une présence désagréable au manoir. Au contraire. ~ Alors on devra lui trouver un joli nom.

AKIRA : Tu es d'accord Shiki ?

SHIKI : Bien sûr. Maintenant, il est adopté et il fait partie de la famille.

AKIRA : La famille ?

SHIKI : Oui, notre famille. Tiens, on devrait se marier pendant qu'on y est.

AKIRA : Se marier ?

SHIKI : Je ne veux que toi dans ma vie, pour l'éternité.

AKIRA : C'est ce que signifie la croix que tu m'as donnée, hein ?

SHIKI : Comment le sais-tu ?

AKIRA : Ton demi-frère me l'a dit.

SHIKI : Ah... Rin t'a dit ça.

AKIRA : Il se faisait un peu de soucis pour toi, après que je lui ai dit que tu étais quelqu'un de très bien, et que tu étais blessé.

SHIKI : Ça m'étonnerait. Il me reproche toujours d'avoir tué ses amis.

AKIRA : Tu n'as jamais essayé de te réconcilier avec lui ?

SHIKI : Si. Mais très vite, je me suis dit que ça serait inutile... Alors j'ai abandonné. Si faire de moi son ennemi lui permet d'aller de l'avant, alors soit.

Akira posa sa main sur celle de Shiki, qui conduisait. Il tourna juste légèrement la tête, pour garder un œil sur la route, au cas où. Il posa d'abord son regard sur Akira, et vit une légère inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il se pencha alors pour l'embrasser. Mais le chaton commença à miauler, comme s'il voulait protéger Akira. Shiki regarda alors la petite boule de poils. Ses grands yeux verts fixaient ardemment les yeux rouges de Shiki.

SHIKI : Ha ha ha ! Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chaton ! Je ne ferais pas de mal à ta maman, je l'aime trop pour ça.

Il caressa doucement la tête du chaton. Celui-ci redevint calme et ronronna.

AKIRA : Pourquoi je serais la maman ?

SHIKI : Parce que c'est moi le papa.

AKIRA : Grrr.

SHIKI : Non Akira. Tu dois dire ''miaou'', ou alors ''ronron''.

AKIRA : Miaou...

SHIKI : Tu apprends vite, miaou.

Il vint lécher la joue d'Akira. Celui-ci ne répliqua même pas. Il fit tourner la tête d'Akira et colla sa langue à la sienne.

AKIRA : Shiki, arrête de jouer, hi hi. Je te signale que tu tiens ma vie ainsi que celle de notre fils dans tes mains, et je préférerais que tu regarde la route.

Shiki embrassa une dernière fois Akira, et reposa son regard sur la route.

SHIKI : Akira...

AKIRA : Qu'y a-t-il ?

SHIKI : Tu... Ahem ! Euh... Comment dire...

AKIRA : Ben vas-y. Ça ne te ressemble pas de bafouiller...

SHIKI : Tu... Voudrais avoir un enfant... Avec moi ?

Akira éclata de rire.

AKIRA : Shiki, ha ha, je te rappelle que nous sommes deux hommes. A moins que tu n'aies un utérus caché, c'est impossible.

Shiki reprit son calme, et arbora un regard sérieux, qu'il posa sur Akira.

SHIKI : Je sais bien... mais quand tu as dit « notre fils », ça m'a fait quelque chose...

AKIRA : Shiki... Tu aurais vraiment voulu un enfant, avec MOI ?

SHIKI : Oui... Vraiment, je pense que c'est ce que j'aurais souhaité.

AKIRA : Shiki... Je suis très touché... Moi aussi ça m'aurait fait plaisir d'avoir un enfant avec toi, mais... C'est malheureusement impossible.

Il caressa la joue de Shiki en lui adressant un sourire.

AKIRA : Je t'aime, Shiki.

SHIKI : Je t'aime aussi. Mais, Akira... Il faut quand même lui trouver un nom, à ce chaton.

AKIRA : Hummm... Alors... Que penses-tu de... Ashira ?

SHIKI : Ashira ?

AKIRA : Oui.

SHIKI : C'est quoi ce nom ?

AKIRA : Ben c'est un mélange de Shiki et Akira...

Akira regarda le chaton. Celui-ci avait l'air d'aimer son nouveau nom. Il faisait de longs mouvements avec sa petite queue, tout en regardant Akira.

SHIKI : C'est bon, je suis d'accord. Alors ne fais pas cette tête Akira...

AKIRA : Quelle tête ?

SHIKI : Tu as l'air de te sentir incompris, et surtout triste.

AKIRA : Ben je pensais que tu me trouverais stupide.

Shiki arrêta la voiture. Ils venaient d'arriver devant le manoir. Il se tourna brusquement vers Akira.

SHIKI : Pourquoi te trouverais-je stupide ? Je t'aime Akira, je t'aime ! Comment pourrais-je penser que l'homme que j'aime est idiot ? Je trouve juste ça adorable... C'est comme si ce chaton était le fruit de notre union, et que c'était symbolisé par le mélange de nos prénoms... C'est vraiment... Trop gentil, Akira...

AKIRA : Shiki ?

SHIKI : Tu as pris soin de moi pendant toute ma convalescence. Même si c'était dur pour toi, tu ne te plaignais pas. Et moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te remercier...

AKIRA : Shiki, t'avoir à mes côtés en bonne santé, ça m'est suffisant. Et puis, tu me permets de garder ce chaton.

SHIKI : Ça y est ! Je sais ce qui pourrait te faire plaisir ! Akira, il n'y a plus aucune goutte du sang de N dans mon corps.

AKIRA : Comment ça se fait ?

SHIKI : Je supportais plus de te voir inquiet alors j'ai tenté de m'en servir pour guérir plus vite, et j'y suis parvenu. Mais ça a été tellement dur que j'ai utilisé tout le sang.

Akira se sentit d'un coup extrêmement gêné. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été un poids pour Shiki, qu'il ne s'était servi du sang de N que pour lui faciliter la vie. Il ne put retenir ses larmes.

AKIRA : Pardon Shiki...

SHIKI : Akira ?

Il passa tout de suite sa main sur la joue d'Akira, puis il sécha ses yeux emplis de larmes.

SHIKI : Akira, qu'y a-t-il ? Ça me fait mal de te voir pleurer...

AKIRA : Je ne veux pas que tu fasse de sacrifices pour moi... Je ne veux pas être un poids ou une gêne pour toi, Shiki...

SHIKI : Akira ! Je t'aime bon sang ! Je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'on soit heureux ensemble, et je veux être toujours avec toi. Ce n'est rien Akira. Allez, oublie toute cette histoire et viens m'embrasser.

Akira tendit les bras vers Shiki. Celui-ci lui prit les mains et les caressa doucement. Akira vint alors poser ses lèvres contre celles de Shiki. Le brun répondit à son baiser, sans cesser pour autant de caresser les douces mains d'Akira.

Le baiser s'éternisait. Aucun des deux hommes ne voulaient mettre un terme à ce doux contact entre eux. Mais un petit affamé vint briser ce tendre moment. Ashira miaulait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

AKIRA : On devrait lui donner à manger maintenant.

SHIKI : Akira... Je...

AKIRA : Shiki ?

SHIKI : Akira... Je me sens frustré, là.

AKIRA : Raaaaah Shiki ! Il faut prendre soin d'Ashira.

SHIKI : Bon, d'accord.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le manoir, avec Ashira, ainsi que tous les sacs de courses.


	18. Chapter 3-7

Partie 7 – Retrouvailles

Shiki et Akira se dirigèrent directement vers la cuisine. Molly vint les trouver.

MOLLY : Euh... Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Shiki, en déposant les sacs de course, lui expliqua la situation. Akira posa le chaton par terre et lui grattouilla la tête pour le faire patienter. Molly était partie installer la litière d'Ashira dans la chambre des maîtres de maison. Elle y mit aussi un gros coussin, le « lit » d'Ashira, qu'elle avait trouvé dans un des sacs. Pendant ce temps, Shiki vidait les autres sacs de courses. Il n'étaient remplis que de croquettes, de pâtée et de lait pour chat. Il y avait aussi deux gamelles et un petit collier.

SHIKI : … Tu étais vraiment obligé de prendre autant de nourriture pour chat ?

Il tendit une gamelle à Akira, qu'il s'empressa de remplir avec du lait. Puis le brun partit remplir la deuxième avec de l'eau.

AKIRA : Ben... J'ai paniqué et j'ai pris plusieurs sortes de nourriture... Désolé...

Shiki donna la deuxième gamelle à Akira. Celui-ci posa les deux gamelles dans un coin de la cuisine, et Ashira accourut pour boire son lait. Akira s'était assis juste à côté du chaton, et le regardait boire sans le moindre bruit. Shiki les regardait de loin. Il se demandait s'il pouvait faire partie de ce doux moment ou si au contraire sa présence gâcherait tout.

AKIRA : Shiki.

Akira le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il s'était tourné vers lui et le fixait de ses beaux yeux bleus.

AKIRA : Shiki.

Il tendit une main vers lui. Shiki s'approcha de lui, et lui prit la main en s'accroupissant.

SHIKI : Qu'y a-t-il Akira ?

Akira l'attira contre lui et l'enlaça.

AKIRA : Ne reste plus loin comme ça... Nous sommes un couple. Et ce chaton est aussi le tien. Shiki... C'est toi même qui disait qu'on était une famille.

SHIKI : Akira... Quand j'étais paralysé, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Akira. Je veux te parler sérieusement. Maintenant.

AKIRA : Très bien Shiki.

SHIKI : Akira, je t'aime, vraiment. Quand je te parlais de mariage et d'enfant, j'étais plus que sérieux. Je veux un avenir avec toi. Mais j'ai peur que tu ne le prenne pas comme moi. Pas aussi sérieusement. Alors je voulais me tenir un peu à distance, pour te laisser le temps nécessaire. Pour que tu sache ce que tu veux et...

Akira posa son doigt sur la bouche de Shiki.

AKIRA : Tu es un idiot.

SHIKI : Pardon ?

Akira poussa doucement Shiki. Celui-ci se laissa faire et s'allongea. Akira se mit à cheval sur lui. Il se pencha légèrement et colla son front à celui de Shiki.

AKIRA : Tu n'es qu'un idiot. Je veux la même chose que toi. Je suis sérieux aussi. Je veux que le reste de ma vie se déroule à tes côtés. Je veux être avec toi chaque jour, t'aider dans ton travail, veiller sur toi quand tu te sens mal... Je voudrais vraiment me marier avec toi... Shiki...

Il lui déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres. Shiki fit glisser sa main dans ses cheveux.

SHIKI : Très bien Akira. Merci pour tout, vraiment. Je t'aime.

Il déposa un baiser aux coin des lèvres d'Akira. Celui-ci, au contact des lèvres de son amant sur sa peau, s'embrasa et tourna doucement son visage pour que ses lèvres soient en contact avec celles de Shiki. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Il désirait plus. Il fit alors glisser sa langue contre celle de Shiki, tout en l'enveloppant de ses bras.

AKIRA : Shiki...

SHIKI : Oui Akira ?

Akira fit glisser sa main jusqu'à l'entre-jambe de Shiki.

AKIRA : Puis-je savoir ce que c'est que ça ?

SHIKI : Mais... C'est ta faute... Tu as vraiment fait des progrès en séduction, je te l'avais déjà dit, mais en plus tu es très à l'aise avec moi maintenant. Je serais vraiment un insensible si je ne réagissais pas comme ça. Déjà que ta seule présence fait bondir mon cœur...

Akira rougit. Shiki se redressa et serra Akira contre lui. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

SHIKI : Akira, tu vas devoir attendre ce soir si tu veux jouer avec moi. Ashira vient de finir son repas.

Akira se retourna et vit le chaton assis à côté d'eux, les regardant sans bouger. Akira se leva, suivi de Shiki. Celui-ci se dirigea vers la table et prit le collier qu'il y avait laissé. Il revint aux côtés d'Akira et d'Ashira. Il prit délicatement le chaton dans ses mains, et lui enfila le petit collier, rouge avec un grelot, avant de le reposer par terre.

SHIKI : Tu as bien fait d'acheter ce collier. Il lui va très bien.

AKIRA : Oui. Dis Shiki... On peut passer l'après-midi à la roseraie ?

SHIKI : Hum, d'accord. Va chercher une couverture et pars devant. Je dois régler quelques bricoles et je te rejoins.

Shiki partit aussitôt.

Akira déambulait dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une couverture. Heureusement, il tomba sur Molly.

AKIRA : Molly !

MOLLY : Oui ?

AKIRA : Où puis-je trouver une couverture ?

MOLLY : Euh... Je vais vous la chercher, mais pourquoi ? Il fait froid dans votre chambre ?

AKIRA : Non, non. C'est juste que Shiki et moi allons passer l'après-midi dans la roseraie, et ce serait plus confortable.

MOLLY : Ah ! Très bien !

Elle partit vite dans les couloirs. Akira caressait doucement le tête d'Ashira, qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

AKIRA : ~ Je repense à ce que disait Shiki tout à l'heure... C'est vrai que je suis très à l'aise avec lui maintenant... Et lui, il est devenu si tendre et gentil depuis sa paralysie. On va enfin ressembler à un couple normal. ~

Molly revint avec une couverture blanche à grands carreaux rouges. Akira la prit et la mit sur son épaule.

AKIRA : Merci Molly. A ce soir.

MOLLY : Passez une bonne après-midi !

Akira lui sourit, et partit vers la roseraie.

Il déplia la couverture au pied du grand arbre. Il y posa doucement Ashira, et s'allongea à côté de lui. Le chaton vint tout de suite chercher la main d'Akira et la lécha doucement. Akira lui caressa alors la tête. Il regardait les nuages en se demandant ce que faisait Shiki.

AKIRA : ~ Peut-être que Shiki règle quelques trucs avec son travail... C'est forcément ça, que peut-il bien faire d'autre ? ~

Sa poitrine se serra.

AKIRA : ~ Aie... Cette douleur recommence... Ça me le faisait aussi à chaque fois que Shiki entrait dans la pièce où je me trouvais. ~

C'est alors que Shiki apparut vraiment. Il poussait un chariot chargé de gâteaux. Il retira les plateaux de gâteaux du chariot, et alla les poser sur la couverture.

SHIKI : Voilà, je suis là.

Akira se redressa. Shiki s'assit à côté de lui, et lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

AKIRA : Shiki ? Mais, c'est quoi ces gâteaux ?

SHIKI : Ton goûter.

AKIRA : Attends... C'est ça le truc que tu avais à faire ?

SHIKI : Et bien oui. Tu adores ce qui est sucré, alors je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir. C'est le cas ?

AKIRA : Oh oui !

Il déposa un bisou sur la joue de Shiki, avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

AKIRA : Merci beaucoup.

SHIKI : Allez, sers toi.

Akira fondit alors sur un gâteau au chocolat. Il adorait le chocolat.

SHIKI : Akira, tu t'en mets partout.

Akira s'arrêta de manger. Shiki approcha son visage de lui, et lui lécha les lèvres.

AKIRA : Espèce de menteur ! Il n'y avait rien du tout !

SHIKI : Et alors ? Ça ne te dérange pas je pense.

AKIRA : Shiki... Encore...

Shiki lécha une nouvelle fois les lèvres d'Akira, avant de plonger sa langue dans sa bouche.

AKIRA : Shiki... Je peux pas attendre ce soir... Je te veux maintenant.

Shiki plongea son regard dans celui d'Akira. Il pouvait y lire tout son désir.

SHIKI : Akira... Moi aussi...

Il s'allongea sur la couverture. Akira se mit à cheval sur lui, et vint poser son front sur celui de Shiki.

AKIRA : Shiki, laisse moi tout faire aujourd'hui.

Shiki, d'ordinaire si téméraire, était si ému par l'amour d'Akira qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Akira glissa ses lèvres dans le cou de Shiki, et s'empressa de l'embrasser et de le mordiller. Il commença à lui retirer son haut, sans cesser pour autant ses baisers. Shiki en profita pour lui enlever lui-aussi son t-shirt.

AKIRA : Non ! Vilain ! Arrête ! Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui fait tout.

SHIKI : Akira... Laisse moi te toucher... Tu es si mignon, je ne peux pas me retenir...

Akira baissa le pantalon et le caleçon de Shiki, pour lui couper la parole.

AKIRA : Apparemment, là non plus tu ne peux pas te retenir.

Akira finit de se déshabiller avant d'aller à la rencontre du sexe de Shiki. Il le prit entre ses lèvres et le suça doucement.

SHIKI : Akira... Haaa... Tu en fais des progrès toi...

Il ne put s'empêcher de glisser ses mains dans les cheveux d'Akira. Celui-ci se redressa et lui lança un regard noir, ce qui fit rire Shiki.

SHIKI : Okay, okay, je ne te touche plus, hihi.

Akira continua alors de sucer et lécher le sexe de Shiki. Celui-ci, ressentant de plus en plus de plaisir, posa une main sur sa bouche entrouverte. Akira lui avait tant manqué qu'il se sentait sur le point de pleurer. Akira accéléra ses mouvements, ce qui provoqua une nouvelle vague de sensations en Shiki, le poussant à se cambrer de plaisir. Shiki ne put se retenir de glisser sa dernière main de libre contre la joue d'Akira, en gémissant.

SHIKI : Aki... Akira !

Akira releva les yeux, sans pour autant cesser ses mouvements. Mais en sentant le sexe de Shiki durcir de plus en plus, il décida de passer à l'étape supérieure. Il se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de Shiki, dans le sens inverse de celui-ci, puis il se lécha deux doigts, avant de les enfouir en lui en de longs et profonds mouvements. Shiki, devant cette magnifique vue, ne put s'empêcher de retirer les doigts d'Akira pour y glisser sa propre langue. Akira fut surpris, mais ne put protester tant il se sentait bien. Quelques minutes après, Shiki retira sa langue, arrachant encore quelques gémissements à Akira.

SHIKI : Akira, sois franc, si tu ne veux pas que je fasse quoi que ce soit, c'est parce que tu as peur que je ne sois pas encore capable de m'en sortir à cause de ma paralysie, n'es-ce pas ?

AKIRA : C'est vrai... Je sais bien que tu es guéri... Mais... J'ai eu si peur pour toi... Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive encore quelque chose comme ça...

Shiki se hissa alors au-dessus d'Akira, et plaqua ce dernier ventre à terre. Puis il s'allongea sur lui et cala ses lèvres contre son oreille.

SHIKI : Akira, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien mieux, et tout ça grâce à toi. Tu es un peu comme mon ange gardien. Tant que tu es là, je survivrai.

AKIRA : Tu dis ça, mais je fais pâle figure à côté de toi... Je voudrais être aussi fort que toi...

SHIKI : Mais tu l'es déjà, Akira. Tu es très fort. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si ça avait été toi qui aurais été paralysé... Tu es vraiment très fort.

AKIRA : Mais... Je voulais dire fort physiquement !

SHIKI : Akira, ta force mentale est incroyable, alors laisse moi la force physique. Comme ça nous seront une équipe parfaite.

AKIRA : Shiki... Tu es sûr que ça te suffit ?

SHIKI : Amplement !

Il dépose un baiser sur la joue d'Akira.

SHIKI : Ne te tracasse plus. Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il se saisit du collier qu'il avait offert à son amant, comme pour appuyer ses propos.

AKIRA : Oui, Shiki. Tu as raison. Je t'aime tant...

SHIKI : J'en suis très heureux ! Mais maintenant, je dois te prouver que j'ai bien retrouvé toute ma force.

En disant ces mots, Shiki s'enfonça doucement en Akira. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Shiki accéléra assez vite ses va-et-viens. Ses propres gémissements accompagnèrent alors ceux de son amant. Shiki, toujours allongé sur Akira, fit passer ses bras sous le corps d'Akira pour l'étreindre. Les mains d'Akira se posèrent sur les bras de Shiki dans une somptueuse caresse. Les deux jeunes hommes jouirent peu de temps après, et restèrent en position allongée le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

Shiki roula sur le côté et resta sur le dos. Il attira Akira contre lui et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Akira se blottit contre Shiki et lui fit un petit bisou dans le cou.

AKIRA : On est bien là, hein ?

SHIKI : Oh oui.

Ashira, qui jouait pendant tout ce temps avec des papillons, revint vers ses maîtres et grimpa sur le torse de Shiki. Il tourna deux fois sur lui-même et se coucha sur le dos, comme les deux jeunes hommes. Tous trois regardaient les nuages. Le bonheur et la quiétude étaient enfin là. Et ce n'était que le commencement.


End file.
